Deliverance
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: Every teenager faces challenges in their life and Tyler Simms is no different, when an old flame comes back to town, he deals with the pain of their past, and try and move forward. But with their past conspiring against them, can they real get past this c
1. Chapter 1

Every teenager faces challenges in their life and Tyler Simms is no different, when an old flame comes back to town, he deals with the pain of their past, and try and move forward. But with their past conspiring against them, can they real get past this challenge, or will they all fall at the last hurdle.

Deliverance

_" Day upon day we are faced with our own importability, we are faced with the possibility that we will not live forever. No matter how often we tell ourselves we will live to a ripe old age, we can never fully convince ourselves that it will truly happen. Why? Because every time we turn on the TV we are reminded that we are truly only human, that we all sub come to human emotions, love, happiness, pain, anger, hatred. It is these emotions that eventually lead us down the path of destruction. We all want to believe that the human heart is good, but given the right trigger, given the right initiative we can all become killers, all we have to do is look to the TV, or turn and look at each other to see the single human emotion that connects us all. Hatred, we all feel it some day in our lives, from the person who sits quietly in the back of the classroom to the most popular person in the school. We all feel it once in our life time, some of us choose to embrace it, to work with it to make us a better person, others choose to ignore it, allowing it to fester in the back of our minds, eating away at us until we snap, and it is that one simple choice that separates us from good and evil, from survivor to killer."_

Reid raised a brow at the speech, the class had been given a task to take a simple human emotion and to make an interesting view on to it. The woman stood at the front of the class had certainty done that, she had said that her emotion had been hope, the hope of being able to live a humane life, to be able to be immortal, he had thought the speech was going to be boring, and had gotten ready to rest his head on the book in front of him and sleep away the rest of the lesson, but the speech had become anything but boring, in fact she had taken one simple emotion and made it so much more, it had been so heart felt, her eyes connecting with the class as she spoke, barely looking down at the notes in front of her.

The entire class had tried to take an interesting take on the subject, but it had only ended up being the same nonsense over and over again. It had been boring beyond words, but this had been so different, she had taken the teachers words to heart and made something so incredible that it required you, no forced you to stand up and take notice.

"Who is that?" Reid questioned turning his head ever so slightly so he could catch his best friend Tyler's gaze. He raised a brow waiting for an answer, but it appeared that Tyler was to wrapped up in the woman that was stood at the front of the class room to be paying any attention at all. Shaking his head in annoyance and amusement he kicked him under the table, elating a hiss from his friend and a very annoyed look.

"You no some of us are trying to listen to the presentation" Reid shook his head and gave out a tried sigh, letting his gaze turn back to the front of the class he gave a small nod of his head and settled back into his seat, his eyes and attention fully focused on the brunette in front of him.

_"One day you are going to be faced with all your dreams and desires, and many of you will have them swept away from you, some of you will live the life you had always wanted to. But no matter who you are or what you end up doing in your life, one thing will be the same, you will always have hope, and running a close second will be hate, anger, pain. Because with out one there can not be the other, they come hand in hand. But each and every one of you will come face to face with your own immortality one day, and it is on that day that will make the rest of your life."_

The brunette turned her gaze to the teacher and gave a small nod, smiling she turned back to face the class, smiling around at all of them, she finally lowered her gaze and gathered the notes in front of her. Removing herself from behind the podium she headed back up to her seat.

"Ok, she's finished now who is she" Reid once again questioned turning his full attention to his friend. Tyler sighed and shifted in his chair, turning ever so slightly so he could see the look on his friends face, after all it wasn't every day that Reid actually paid attention into class, let alone ask about a girl solely based on smarts.

"Rose Anderson" Tyler replied simply, his face creased in amusement, surprised that Reid didn't recognise the girl.

"Wait I thought she transferred last year" Tyler shook his head, saying Reid was a ladies man he was slightly surprised that he didn't pay closer attention to what happened around him, especially when it came to the opposite sex.

"You actually paid attention now and then Reid you would no that she moved to Califonore for a year, she moved back to school a month ago"

Reid raised a shocked brow turning in his chair ever so slightly so he could take in the woman seated several seats behind him, scoffing in amusement, amused that he hadn't recognised her sooner, the move had obviously done her good.

"Wait your telling me she's been back a month and im only just seeing her" Tyler just rolled his eyes.

Gathering her belongings Rose quickly placed them in her back pack and turned her gaze onto the clock, only three minuets left of the last lesson of the day, which gave her only half an hour to get back to the dorms, change into her work cloths and get to work. She couldn't afford another reprimanded for being late, and changing the shifts, so she could start slightly later hadn't worked either. Watching the clock closely she sighed, she couldn't afford to loose this job, school wasnt cheap and she was barely passing by as it was. Deciding that she was just going to go straight to work and change there, she practically jumped from the chair as the bell rang.

Rushing down the steps she knocked into several of class mates, ignoring the shouts of annoyance she quickly made her way out of the door. Quickly stopping by her locker she grabbed a couple of books she was going to need later that night.

"Rose" Rose sighed, she really couldn't catch a break, twisting on the spot and blowing a stray piece of hair from her face she eyed the blonde haired man in front of her. Raising her brow slightly as she tried to place the face to a name. Once upon a time she had known every face to pass through Spencer wall's, it was amazing what only a year did.

"Reid right?" She questioned hoping that she hadn't got the name right, she knew he looked familiar and if it was Reid then it would certainly explained something, the only people who didn't know who the sons of Ipswich was well, every one knew who they were, you had to be dead not to no who they were.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a coffee," Rose shook her head and quickly placed her books into her bag.

"I cant im sorry, look ive really got to go" Rose smiled at him and shimmed her body past him heading down the corridor and out of the school heading for her car.

Reid watched as she all but ran down the corridor her body disappearing into the crowd, he caught site of her as she stepped into the doorway before she disappeared from site all together, he shook his head in amusement, slightly shocked that he had just been turned down. He wasn't the ladies man every one made him out to be, and he most defiantly didn't get every girl like the rumours said, but he never really had difficulty getting a girl to go for a coffee for him.

* * *

"Reid?" Tyler questioned stopping at his friends side, his brow raised, he turned to face his brother his brow raised in amusement as they watched him stare into the distance, an almost confused look on his face.

"Reid man" Pogue laughed clapping his friend hard on the back, his eyes sparkling in amusement, he laughed as Reid snapped his gaze to his friends, his brow raised in annoyance as he eyed Pogue.

"That was so not cool" Reid hissed rubbing a hand over the now throbbing spot on his back.

"What's up man you look like you've just been given the worst news of your life" Tyler quipped looking Reid dead in the eye. Reid took in a breath blowing it out and blowing his hair into the air, before it landed once again back over his eyes. He shook his hand running a fingerless gloved hand over his face.

"I was just turned down by a girl" He stated shaking his head as if he couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

"You spoke to Rose didn't you" Tyler shook his head in amusement, out of every one he could talk to he just had to go and talk to the one person who thought Reid was the worst human in the world. Reid nodded his head in answer to the question and turned his eyes onto Tyler.

"Yea. She totally blew me of man" Caleb shook his head in amusement.

"She so isn't your type man" Pogue said clapping his hand onto the back of his friends back, to say that Tyler and Reid were so close, he found it amazing that Tyler could keep something so big from him.

"Every girls my type" Reid tossed back, Pogue shook his head, looking at Tyler out of the corner of his eyes, he was shifting from foot to foot, and running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Because she dated baby boy" Caleb answered for him. Tyler sighed. Lowering his gaze, while Reid snapped his gaze from Caleb to Tyler, shaking his head in amusement.

"Baby boy actually got some im impressed"


	2. Chapter 2

So glad you all seem to be liking the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one, as much as the first.

Deliverene

Chapter two

"Your late" Rose huffed nodding her head in aspiration at her boss, no matter how soon she had left her school she had still managed to be late. Sighing she quickly tossed the apron over her head, expertly tying it around her back, she turned to her boss waiting for him to reprimand her.

"Don't let it happen again Anderson, you're my best employee I really don't want to have to let you go" Rose nodded her head and watched as he went back behind the counter and into the kitchen that would lead to his office. Sighing she quickly pulled her hair away from her face, and took in a deep breath, trying to let the days stress wash away.

"What can I get you?" She questioned the first customer, the blue eyed boy smiled up at her, his eyes taking in the boards behind her, his eyes flicking over the choices, it was a rarity that someone actually had to look at those things, they were normally just there for show, out of Towner obviously, she mused.

"Ill just have a regular coke, double cheeseburger and large fries" Rose smiled taking down the order, she turned placing it on the hook behind her, she watched as it turned the kitchen hand smiling at her, she shook her head turning back to her customer, to see that a cue had already formed, sighing she lowered her gaze, this was going to be a long day.

"That's going to be 4.98" She smiled brightly at the blue eyed boy watching him as he dug for his wallet. Pulling the money from inside it and handing it with a bright smile, she smiled in return quickly placing the money in the till.

"Take a seat ill bring it right over" She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks already beginning to hurt, it was going to be a long day alright. She watched as the boy turned and found himself a seat, a bright smiling girl taking his place.

The bell above the door tinkled and she lifted her gaze, her eyes brightening when she saw who it was, taking down the order the kitchen hand placed the first order onto the counter, smiling she nodded her head, eying the woman at her side she nodded her head, the woman smiling stepping into take her place.

"Here you go enjoy your meal" God she sounded fake even to her own ears, she used to hate coming to places like this and watching as the waitresses smiling their fake smiles and sounded to cheerful, and now she was one of those, shaking her head at her own irony she turned her head, coming face to face with the face of a blue eyed beauty.

"I get a coffee?" The boy questioned, Rose nodded twisting on her heel and made her way back to the counter. The blue eyed boy followed smiling at her as he came to a stop in front of the counter, he smiled watching as she started making his order, not even having to ask what he wanted. He shook his head in amusement, he pulled out his wallet grabbing his money and placed it into her hands.

"Im taking it Reid knows" She questioned tilting her head and counting the money that he had placed in her hand, she didn't need to she knew it was right, it always was, she never had to give him change, but it was just a way to buy some extra time. She knew he would stay until she got her first break, and sometime he stayed even longer, depending on what day it was.

"Nah, he knows we used to date, no one knows anything other then that" Rose nodded her head slightly relieved. The sons of Ipswich were famous, you could ask any one and they could tell you with a sick sweet smile who they were what they did and who they thought was the hottest. She had seen what being friends with one of them could do and she wanted no part of that, she had to much on her plate as it was.

"You no you never told me why you came back" Rose lifted her gaze from her hand and sighed, she hadn't told any one why she had came back, not even her closet friend, or the person stood in front of her. She smiled shaking her head, she knew he knew something was up, she went away rich, didn't have to work had everything she wanted when ever she wanted, just like virtually every one else at Spencer, but now she was working in the first place that would hire her just to keep herself into school.

"I just missed every one is all" She replied not meeting gaze, it was a lie, she knew it was and he knew it was.

"Rose" Rose lifted her gaze finding her self transfixed into his blue eyes, smiling she shook her head finally placing the money into the register.

"Tyler" She mocked tilting her head as she smiled at him, shaking her head she gestured that she had customers that needed serving.

"Looks like you got company any way" She said nodding her head in the direction of the doorway, where Reid, Caleb and Pogue were entering, Tyler glanced over his shoulders shaking his head in amusement, he smiled his thanks and grabbed his coffee, walking over to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait Rose works here" Pogue questioned glancing over to the counter where she was busy working, laughing and smiling at her customers'. Tyler nodded his head as he took a small swig of coffee, he glanced over at Reid who was eying her with intrigue he shook his head, this was one of the main reasons he never found out about Rose and himself.

"Yea ever since she got back, found her working here a couple weeks back" He shrugged his shoulders trying not to gaze over at her, it wouldn't do any good after all, Reid was going to grill him about not telling him about her, and he didn't want to give him anything else to annoy him about.

"Didn't think someone like her would need to be working" Reid mused titling his head as he took her in, the Andersons were one of the main families in Ipswich, along with the sons, Snider's and Abbot's.

"What do you mean a girl like her?" Caleb questioned turning his gaze onto his blonde haired friend. Reid rolled his eyes trust Caleb to take offence to that.

"Why work if you don't have to" Reid replied like it was the most common thing in the world, he shook his head, she was at Spencer, like every one else she was loaded, it didn't make sense, why should you have to work if you didn't have to.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be like every one else, maybe she wants to be able to say she is what she is because of herself, and not her parents" Tyler replied looking over at his best friend. He had known Rose for a number of years, her family had lived in the house next to his for as long as his own family had.

"Yea then that chick is seriously misguided" Caleb rolled his eyes over at the blonde, he had turned his head looking over at October as she served the table next to them, he gave his eyes a roll, he really didn't understand Reid sometimes. Out of all of them Reid flaunted his money the most, but he also preferred if it came from somewhere else, he hated the fact that the money came from his parents. It was why he always borrowed Tyler's car, he didn't want his parents to have anything over him again.

"You don't know the first thing about her Reid" Tyler stated angrily, placing the coffee cup back onto the table with a little more force then necessary. Reid really angered him sometimes, he allowed everything go to his head. If someone wasn't like him, all high and mighty then there was something wrong with them. Rose was the kindest person he knew, and other then the sons she was his closest friend, even when she had life for California, she had still stayed in touch.

"Don't get your panties in a twist baby boy, just cause you aren't tapping that any more"

Pogue and Caleb shared looks with each other, they had known all along why Tyler never told Reid about Rose, but they both knew how much Tyler had cared for Rose and vice versa, when she had left it had been a very sore subject for Tyler, and they knew he wasn't going to stand by and let even his closet friend insult the woman he cared for.

"You don't know the first thing Reid" Tyler hissed, he pushed himself from the table, knocking the chair back ever so slightly. He glared down at Reid in annoyance, he knew he was going to get some jip from him, but this was just pushing it to far, he knew absolutely nothing about their relationship and he wasn't going to let him put her down, or himself.

Grabbing hold of his bag from the floor he gave Reid one last look before turning to head out of the door, his gaze landed onto Rose, who was stood near the counter her gaze locked onto the scene in front of her. Her eyes wide with confusion, she had seen the confrontation but had obviously not heard it. He shook his head as he stared at her, heaving a sigh he left the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness had descended over Ipswich, the moon lighting up the darkness of the sky illuminating the road. The midnight blue Ninja racing down the winding streets of Ipswich, the sound of the engine breaking through the quietness. Pogue came to a stop outside the café, he pulled his helmet of, placing it under his arm. It had just turned 10 and most the kids were at Nicky's so he knew this place was going to be empty.

He had know idea why he was here, he had been thinking about it for a while now, ever since him and Caleb had gone back to his apartment to try and catch up with some work they had gotten behind on. Shaking his head he stepped into the café, the jingle of the bell hitting his ears. Giving a smile he looked around the café, his eyes looking for the familiar blonde haired woman. Spotting leaning behind the counter, her head buried in a book, he decided to just get it over with and go over to her.

"What can I get you?" She questioned lifting her head from her book, her blue gaze landing onto him. She gave a nervous smile, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Coffee strong" He replied, placing his helmet onto the chair at his side, his gaze never leaving her form as she turned to make his order. He could see the tension in her shoulders and sighed he never understood why she didn't like his brothers, other then Tyler she avoided them like the plague. He guessed it had something to do with who their family were, family was one of the main reasons the Snyder's, and Abbots, didn't get along with them.

"There you go" Pogue smiled placing his hands around the cup allowing it the warm his cold hands, he lifted his gaze looking at her. She hadn't really changed, she was more tanned then she had been before, and the sun had lightened her hair, but she seemed to be the same Rose as when she had left.

"So what brings you back to Ipswich" He questioned trying to start conversation. Rose sighed dropping the rag that she had been cleaning the table with and gave him a hard look. Pogue raised his brow giving a little sigh, he hadn't been expecting anything less really.

"I missed every one is all" Pogue shook his head that was a it was a lie that was sure, he had seen the flash in her eyes.

"You mean you missed Tyler" Rose raised her brow in shock, rolling her eyes she leant onto the counter in front of her, she eyed him with a hardness that actually did shock him, he had known October as the kind girl next door, but this was just a tad un-nerving.

"Yes I missed Tyler, not that it is any of your business, nor is why I decided to home. And before you ask I work here because school isn't cheap and unlike you and your friends I haven't got a rich mummy and daddy who are paying for me"

Pogue raised his brow, he hadn't expected her to yell at him, nor had he excepted her to say what she had said, and by the shocked look on her face he didn't think she had meant to say it either. Lowering her head, her blonde hair fell over her face, covering her from his view.

"What happened" He questioned looking at her, something had to have happened, her family was one of the richest families in Ipswich. Rose looked over at him, licking her lips she sighed shaking her head in annoyance, she couldn't believe she had spilled to him.

"Its none of your business ok, just forget I said anything"

Tyler's outburst will be explained in the next chapter, and believe me his out burst is very justified. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as ive enjoyed writing it, and people please review, I enjoy hearing what im doing right and wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a very sensitve chapter, and it explaines why Tyler blew up at Reid the way he did. It deals with a very sensitve subject, something in which happens every day, so please no flaming me on this subject. Thank you to all those that had reveiwed this story, and i hope you enjoy this one.

Deliverence

Chapter 3

Tyler walked into school tired and unfocused, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, when he had finally gone back to the dorms Reid had laid into him, reading him the riot act about friends not keeping secrets from each other. In turn Tyler had retaliated with if he wasn't such a man whore he wouldn't have had to keep it from him. Reid hat stormed out, hadn't bothered coming back home, hadn't called him or let him know how he was, and as of yet he hadn't seen him at school.

People greeted him in the corridor and all he could bring himself to do was nod his head and force a smile that could be classed as remotely friendly. Stopping at the canteen his gaze wondered the room looking for the group of people he always sat with. They were as usual at the same table they always sat at, every one was there minus the normal blonde mop of hair.

"Where's Reid" Pogue questioned greeting him with their usual manly hand shake. Tyler sighed shrugging his shoulders as he seated himself opposite Sarah, his gaze flickered over to Kate who was seated next to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Dunno man, we got into it last night and he took of" He replied running a hand through his hair. Reid was the single most confusing person he had ever met. He was a caring friend, and unlike most people believed he actually put his family before himself. But he was also ungrateful and at times like these he didn't give a damn about any one else. It would just be like him to skip out on the entire day, and when Tyler went back to the dorms, Reid would be there with his smug look and expect Tyler to have the notes for him and everything to be back to the way it was.

"He gave you the riot act huh" Caleb sympathised.

It had been him who Tyler had gone to when Rose and himself had first started dating. He had told him he had no idea what to do about Reid, after all they all knew what he was like, and it wouldn't have mattered if she was going out with Rose, he would have more then likely tried it on, he had after all done it before, and Tyler wasn't so sure that he wouldn't do it again. Caleb had been the one to tell him it was best if Reid didn't find out, not at first, not until their relationship was set, and Reid could see for himself just how much Tyler cared for her, it had never come to that though, because she had left before they could really go anywhere.

"Yea man" Tyler replied cracking his neck, Reid really frustrated him, he was his best friend, yet he couldn't trust him not to steal his girlfriend, and now he was of god knows where, doing god knows what, leaving every one else to worry about his ass, until he decided it was ok to show up again.

"I don't know why you didn't just tell him about her" Sarah mused looking up from the book in front of her, her gaze flicking over to Tyler. She shrugged her shoulders, it was after all pretty simple, in her eyes there was no reason for him not to have told him.

"If you knew Reid you'd understand, its not the first time he's tried it on with his girlfriends" Kate spoke, throwing Tyler a pained gaze. She knew how he had felt, they hadn't spoke for a month, Reid had gone so far as begging and Tyler had just shook his head, telling him he could shove it up his ass.

"I thought he was your friend" Sarah said glancing over at Tyler. Her brow was creased in disgust and confusion, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

"He tried rationalising by saying that he thought she was no good for him and that she would cheat on him, in the end she didn, with Reid" Pogue said shrugging his shoulders at Sarah. It had been rough times for all of them. The covenant relied on the group being tight and able to relay on each other. That summer Tyler had retreated into himself, not trusting any one, and Reid had turned to using more and more, it had nearly broken the covenant.

"Well that's little bull isn't it, I mean ive heard some people doing crazy things for a friend, but going as far as sleeping with your friends girlfriend just to prove she would cheat on you is going a little far don't ya think"

Tyler sighed to himself, this was one of the main reasons he hated talking about what had happened, he always got the same thing over and over again. He hated thinking that he couldn't trust his best friend with the one thing he had wanted to. Rose for the short time had been his world, she had been his light for the longest time. And he had hated not sharing that with him, but Caleb had been right, they couldn't risk having a repeat performance.

"Ive got to erm, I left something in my car" He hurriedly said pushing himself away from the table, he nodded his head in the direction of his friends before making his way out of the canteen and into the yard. He allowed the cool breeze to wash over his face, cooling the anger that had washed over him. Opening his eyes he glanced around the court yard, trying to find one just one bench that was free. Sighing when he didn't find one he was about to head back in side and just head to his next class when he saw a familiar blonde. Smiling to himself he headed over to the bench, it was tucked under a little beach tree, and the sun was only just managing to break through the leaves.

"Hey, you mind if I join you?" He questioned softly

Rose lifted her head from the book she was currently reading, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile, she neatly folded the page she was on, and closed the book, placing it back into her bag, before nodding her head and gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Sure" She said looking over at him as he bent his lean frame into the bench, dropping his head slightly as he blushed under her gaze, he had forgotten what affect she could have on him.

"So you going to tell me the real reason you came home" He questioned, it had been nagging him for a while now. He could always tell when she was lying, she never quite met his gaze, and the brow of her left eye would crease ever so slightly, it was adorable and sexy really. Roes drummed her hands on the wooden bench in front of her, a piece of blonde hair falling into her face, she didn't move it, she didn't want him to see the uncertainty in her eyes. She knew he could read her, knew that with one look from his blue eyes, he could tell when she was lying to him. And she hated that she had to lie to him, he was her only true friend in Spencer, and friends were meant to tell everything to each other, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, she was just to ashamed.

"Tyler" She started shaking her head. He sighed, looking over at her, he knew she was about to start telling him something that was more then a lie, shaking his head he reached his hand over the table and took her hand into his own.

"When did you stop being able to tell me the truth, after everything we went through"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ill see you after class babes" Pogue whispered into his girlfriends ear, bending down ever so slightly so he could nip at her ear. She giggled batting her hand at his chest, blushing ever so slightly she pulled away and gave him a flirtatious wink, before linking arms with Sarah and heading up to their seats.

"I got to talk to you about Rose" Pogue said scooting down in his seat slightly so his head was only just above his seat. Caleb raised his brow, following suit, he twisted his head ever so slightly so he could study his friend with a quizzical eye.

"What's up?" Caleb questioned, he knew that Pogue only ever got remotely concerned when it came to his friends and Kate. He had the same look in his eyes that he had gotten the first time Chase had arrived and Caleb had regretted not believing him then. So he was worried now that Pogue was giving him the same look, he was going to except that worst, and just hoped for their sake, but more so for Tyler's sake that the worst didn't happen.

"I went by the café last night," Caleb raised his brow with scepticism, he knew that Pogue couldn't have gotten a good reception from her, the only one of them that she had ever taken a liking to was Tyler and he believed that the only reason for that was that they had been neighbours all their lives, and had practically grown up together.

"And she didn't kick you out" Caleb joked throwing his friend a shake of his head. Pogue sent him a mock glare in return, he had none the risks of going in and already had the, my bike broke down, its cold I just want a warm drink, line to feed her if she had gone to kick him out, not that he had thought that it was going to do any good.

"Man she was acting weird, she spewed this shit to me and practically begged me not to tell any one, she isn't the same girl who left for Cali last year"

Caleb raised his brow in interest, he had seen the difference in her, sure she looked like the same girl, acted like her as well, she had switched glasses for contacts, but working in a café he wasn't shocked, but she still carried a book around with her, tucked neatly under her arm like she had before. But it had been her eyes that had tipped him to her change, they held so much pain and deceit he had been shocked and interested all at the same time.

"What did she say" He questioned glancing slightly over to the bored to make sure that they weren't missing anything vital. Pogue followed suit taking in some of the notes and partially copying them down, they had to at least make it look like they were paying attention even if they weren't.

"I asked her why she came back, said she missed Tyler, she said it was none of my business, nor was the reason she had decided she came home" Caleb flicked his gaze over to him and nodded his head, Pogue really should have known not to have gone up against the one person who didn't fawn their selves all over them.

"She has a point man, but none of this is sounding strange" Caleb replied Pogue pursed his lips shaking his head, Caleb really didn't have any patience he thought.

"She went onto say that she was working because school wasn't cheep and that her mum or dad weren't paying for her tuition"

Caleb furrowed his brow, the worry disappearing at least it wasn't something major or dangerous, taking in a breath he bit his lip. What Pogue was saying was strange, the Andersons were proud parents, they had given their daughter everything from the moment she was born, she was a genius, she had been their shinning star, heading to great things.

"It doesn't make sense, why would they stop paying her tuition?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose took in a breath, the bell for lesson had rang over half an hour ago, but neither her or Tyler had made any move to head to their lessons. She knew he was waiting for an answer, she could see the hurt in his eyes, that she couldn't trust him like she had used to. Biting her lip she and closed her eyes, she had no idea how she could tell him the real reason she had come back.

Finally opening her eyes her gaze locked with the brilliant blue eyes of Tyler, she had always loved his eyes, had been able to look into them for hours on end. Taking in a breath she gave his hand a squeeze, he had yet to drop it, so that was a good sign. But she knew the second time he told him the truth he would back of and just leave her.

"Ty…." She shook her head not being able to continue, how could she, it had been to painful for the both of them the first time around, how could she bring it back up for them.

"Rose, just talk to me, what ever it is im right here and im not going any where" She nodded her head, knowing it wouldn't be the truth, she had left last time and this time she knew it would be him who was going to be doing the leaving.

"They found out about the baby, the miscarriage everything"

She heard his intake of breath and saw him visibly pale, she could see his eyes mist over and felt her own do the same. But she held the tears back, just like she did everything time she thought about what had happened, there was no use crying over it, not now, it was either buck up or let it destroy her and she was going to let it do that.

Tyler shook his head, they had been going out for a while, they had both been drinking, both of them had been foolish, she had forgotten to take her pill that morning and he hadn't even thought about using a condom. She had found out two months later, she had been four months when she had miscarried, it had broken both their hearts. He may have been young and scared shitless, but he had realized a long time ago that he had loved her and he wasn't going to let her handle it herself. What had broken his heart even more was that she had left two days later for California with her parents, and he had been left to deal with the pain of loosing the child he had never known, and the pain of losing the one woman he had loved.

"I take it they weren't happy" He said after he had finally managed to compose himself long enough to talk. Rose bit her lip shaking her head, he could see the anger and pain cross over her face and felt his insides lurch, squeezing her hand into his own he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss to her knuckles.

"They disowned me."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those that are enjoying this story so far, again this chapter contains sensitve subject matter. So please be adivsed.

Deliverence

Chapter four

_Tyler could still remember the day Rose had come to him telling him she thought she was pregnant. He had thought she was joking and told her so, but it had only taken one broken look from her, to know that she was deadly serious. Everything around him had come to a stop, it had just been him and her, he had wanted to run as far as he could, or to the bathroom which was closet. Instead he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, she looked as lost as he felt and he had just wanted to take that away._

_"It's going to be ok" He had remembered whispering into her blonde hair, she had simply nodded against his chest and sobbed. Of course it hadn't been ok, she had taken the pregnancy test that night, and they had both sobbed into each others arms for hours after, the stick with the positive sign clutched into her hand._

_Three months later she had lost the baby; he remembered finding her lying bleeding on his bathroom floor, her face white, and her body unmoving. The doctor had informed them, Tyler had felt nothing but numbness, but Rose she cried herself to sleep, his hand clutched into her own. It wasn't until she was asleep did he allow his own tears to full, and he had questioned god on why he had taken his baby._

_He was 16 and no where near ready to be a father, but it had been his mistake as well as hers, and he was going to accept his responsibility It had taken a month for it to settle in, but once it had, they had both been happy, more so then they had been before; they were looking forward to the birth as much as they were dreading it. And they it had been taken away from them both, their friends and family didn't know why they were so sad all the time, or why they stayed to their selves, silent and alone, and soon they gave up asking._

_A month later she left him, left him to grieve the loss of his child alone, and grieve the loss of his true love._

* * *

"Earth to Ty" Pogue said waving a hand in front of his friends face; he had gone of into a land of his own nearly ten minuets ago. His face had paled and his friends were worried about him, the only other time they had seen him like this was a month before Rose had left. It had taken them so long to get him back from his shell, in fact they all knew he was never the same, he wasn't the same Tyler they knew, and it killed them all not knowing what had happened to their friend.

Tyler snapped his head in the direction of Pogue, his brow raised in question, Pogue simply shook his head, his hand dropping to the table surface. He was worried about him, ever since yesterday he was quiet and withdrawn, sure that was the Tyler they were used to, but this was something else.

"You alright man" He questioned; Tyler just simply nodded his head and turned his attention to the plate of fries in front of him. He stabbed at them with his fork and shook his head. Rose had been all he could think about since she hold told him the real reason she came back. It angered him that her parents had been so horrible for something that was simply a mistake. They had just tossed her aside like she meant nothing, ignoring the pain that was so clear in her eyes.

The doors to the cafeteria swung open and he lifted his gaze to see Reid storming into the room, he was pissed about something that was for sure, and he really didn't want to deal with it right now. Pushing away his plate of food he sighed, and stood from the table, his friends looked up at him, silent question in their eyes; he simply shook his head, and stepped away from the table.

"I need air" He muttered brushing away his friends questioning gazes. He couldn't tell them, how could he, he was the responsible one, he could barely get his own heard around it, let alone trying to explain what had happened to them. He had thought he was dealing with it, but now he wasn't so sure, it had been a year after all, but the pain still felt so fresh.

He brushed past Reid, his shoulder connecting harder then it should have, he heard Reid curse, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there, he had to find Rose, he knew she would be outside under the tree she was under yesterday.

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died" Reid snarled sitting down in his now vacant seat and stabbing his fries. Caleb looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders, something was seriously wrong he could see it in his eyes.

"Dunno man, but he skipped out on his last two classes yesterday, and his been quiet all morning" Reid's gaze drifted over to Caleb and his mood instantly softened, when it came to Tyler he was always his true self, sure he was the bad boy, but Tyler was his best friend, and when it came to there being something up he always dealt with him.

"Guess i was a bit hard on him yesterday" Pogue shook his head as he turned to Reid, clapping on the back, He could see the guilt in his eyes and neither of them wanted that for Reid, especially when neither of them believed that Reid was the cause for Tyler's sudden sadness.

"We think it has something to do with Rose" Reid tilted his head and sighed, he had been such a bad friend lately, he should have seen something was going of with his best friend, how could he not.

"What makes you think its her" He questioned pushing away the plate of food, suddenly having lost his appetite.

"Before she left, likes a month before he was the same, and now this has happened" Caleb replied shrugging his shoulders. Rose had always been good for Tyler, but something had happened twice now, and he was beginning to think they were going to have to talk to him, but knew it wasn't going to be any good.

"Ill talk to him" Reid said pushing himself away from the table and heading back the way he had entered.

* * *

"Is this going to become a common occurrence for us" Rose questioned, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading. She heard him chuckled, but knew it was forced, it wasn't like his normal laugh, that was normally so full of life, but this lacked it.

"Only if you want it to" He replied, this time he seated himself next to her, his body heat radiating of him. She sighed and closed her eyes; she turned down the page and placed her book on the table in front of her. Her body turning so she was facing him, her blue eyes locking with his own.

"Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you ask me for help" He questioned, his voice clogged with emotion as he continued looking at her. She bit the corner of her lip, lowering her gaze and shaking her head.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want you to have to remember" She replied softly, never once lifting her gaze to look at him. She didn't want him to see the guilt in her eyes, the guilt she continued to carry since that day.

"So what you just struggled, I remember ok, every day, and it kills me, I almost died when you left Rose. You should have came to me, I would have helped"

Rose took in a breath finally lifting her gaze to look at him and Tyler's heart almost broke, tears had made their way down her cheeks, her face screwed up in pain, it was like loosing the baby all over again.

"I didn't want you to hate me" She muttered lowering her head and wiping her eyes, she hated that she was crying in front of him, she had thought she had done all that in California, but now here he was, and it was all coming back to her, the reason she hadn't fought her parents when they said they were leaving, why she didn't say good bye.

Tyler shook his head, he could feel his own tears springing to the surface and he desperately fought to keep hold of his emotions. He scooted forward, and pulled her to his chest, her head resting against his chest, her body flush against him.

"I could never hate you Rose" He whispered against her hair as she continued to cry into his chest. He sucked into a breath, closing his eyes, he hated seeing her in pain, and at this moment it was out weighting his own. He had almost forgotten what if felt like to hold her in his arms, he just wished it had been under better circumstances, he remembered holding her like this when she had found out about the baby.

"You don't blame me" She questioned between sobs. Tyler furrowed his brow, holding onto her for dear life, now he had her back in his arms, he wasn't going to let her go again, not for anything.

"For what" He questioned, his voice low and husky, filled with so many different emotions Rose was having trouble deciding what was the most prominent.

"The baby" Tyler growled low in his throat moving away from her, her held onto her arms, a little tighter then he had meant to, his gaze burning into her own, he had to make her see, had to make her understand, she had been doing this to herself for to long now.

"I never blamed you for what happened, and I could never blame you, it was just not meant to be"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid leant himself fully against the tree, and bit his lip, closing his eyes he sighed and shook his head. He never thought he would have heard what he did, he had wanted to leave, when he had seen her crying again his best friend, but he couldn't bare to, so he had hid behind the tree, and now he wished he hadn't

But now it all made sense, the pain he saw in Tyler's eyes, the times he had awoken at night to hear his soft whimpers, why he went of in his own little world. Pushing himself away from this tree he headed back towards the school.

He knew he couldn't say anything to his friend without letting him no he had been listening in on his conversation, but he was sure going to be more understanding around him, and let him know he was there for him.

And then maybe, just maybe Tyler would go to him, himself.


	5. Chapter 5

When you were rich, you knew what was expected of you, what crowds you were meant to hang around with, what type of person you were expected to marry, you didn't need to get good grades, but it was better if you did, and if something went wrong, like so many people expected it to, mummy or daddy threw money around until it went away. You were expected to party, to get drunk, and to skip classes and get into trouble. In many ways Rose thought being rich was just sometimes easier, all you had to do was follow the crowd, go with the flow, for so long she knew where she belonged, and what was expected, and for so long she had tried to follow it, she went to school, got beyond good grades and got with the guy her parents had wanted her to.

Now, now Rose was uncertain of what she was meant to do, every one around her thought she was this rich little child, with brilliant parents who threw all this money around for her, but one mistake, one little mistake had changed all that, and now she was barley scrapping enough money to attend school, let alone continue paying the rent for the small, in fact tiny flat she lived in.

She had told Tyler the truth, had to really, she couldn't stand looking at him any longer with the mistrust in his eyes, he knew she was lying, she hadn't wanted to tell him, it was going to bring back all the memories for them, but worse then that, she was going to have to admit to him sooner or later just how bad things had gotten. Tyler was a smart person, it wouldn't take him long to figure out how many hours she was working, and how much money that meant she was bringing in, it wouldn't take him long to figure out that the money she was bringing in, was just barely covering the out paying.

She felt him squeeze her hand, before his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him. With a barley audible sigh she rested her head onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes and felt him rest his head on top of hers, things had been so easy with them when things had started out, they had lived next door to each other since she was four, it had been natural that they were going to end up together, they had both rebelled at first, they were such close friends, they both thought it was stupid when their parents had started matching them together, but it had just became so natural, they had enjoyed spending time together, and fell in love, then things went wrong, and then she had left.

"You spent all this time thinking I blamed you for what happened?" Tyler questioned softly, moving his head ever so slightly but not moving it from hers. Rose licked her lips and ran her thumb over his wrist, he didn't know what to say, or how to voice what she had been thinking last year when her parents told her she was moving.

"I….deep down I knew you didn't, your not like that, but I think it made it easier, I thought you should blame me, I know I did"

Tyler furrowed his brows and pulled his head away from hers, he moved to the side, and looked down at her, he could see just by looking at her from the side that she didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the confusion that was written so clearly over his face, he couldn't understand how she could blame herself for what had happened to their baby, it was neither of their faults, they had brought the books, spoken to the doctors, she had done everything that had been expected of her.

"Rose how can you blame yourself, you did nothing wrong" Tyler assured, she was refusing to look at him, it was something he knew she did when she just wanted the subject left be, normally he would drop it, but she had to understand that she had done nothing wrong, that it wasn't her fault, and she shouldn't blame herself.

"I don't now Tyler, but I did, for so long I thought it had been something I did, or something I hadn't done. But now I know it wasn't me, it just wasn't meant to be and I think sometimes that makes it worse"

Tyler slowly nodded his head, he didn't know what he could say, it was like he was back to the day he found out she had lost the baby, all he had been able to do was hold her close to him and whisper that it was going to be ok, but the only problem was he hadn't believed it, how could everything be ok when they had just lost their child, and now he didn't think it was going to be ok either, that it was every going to be ok, how could it, a huge whole had been eaten from them. So he did the only thing he knew how he could, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, his head nesting on top of her blonde head, he heard her sigh, her body tremble beneath his touch. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, his thumb circled his thumb around her hand.

"Its going to be ok, I promise you, I just wish you had come to me sooner" He gently whispered, he knew it was a huge thing for her to have finally confined in him and he didn't want to sound outraged at the fact he hadn't come to him before, she was a proud woman, and that it would be a big thing or her.

Caleb looked up at the clock on the wall, and checked down at his watch, they both said the same time, but he didn't want to believe it, because if the time was the correct one that meant Tyler had skipped out on the entire days lessons, something Tyler had never done before. Reid had come back from looking for him after dinner and just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't give any details and Caleb was becoming seriously worried about the youngest member of the covenant.

"This isn't like him man, we got to find out what's wrong" Pogue turned his head nodding ever so slightly, he agreed of course he did, he was just as worried, but he didn't know what they were going about it, they had tried when she Rose left a over a year ago, they hadn't helped them, and he honestly didn't know what they could do this time.

"Your right?" Pogue nodded in agreement, Tyler was heading for his ascension at the end of the school term and with the way everything was Pogue wasn't so sure if things would be ok, he knew that you didn't have to be just physically ready but emotionally ready as well, with the way things stood at the moment Tyler was far from ready then any of them, even Reid had been more ready.

"We need to talk to Reid, find out what happened when he went to find him" Caleb muttered under his breath all to aware that every person around them was attempting to listen into the conversation, It was nearing the end of the class and he knew all their attention was focused on every one but the teacher droning at the front of the class.

Pogue glanced over his shoulder his eyes settling onto the blond haired wonder sat at the back of the class, the seat at his side, unsettling empty. Pogue shook his head, there was no way Reid was telling them anything, Reid was many thing, but a good friend was his top quality, he wouldn't betray Tyler, so that route was pretty much empty, which meant they were back to the same thing as they were last year, stuck on what to do, and knowing that until Tyler wanted them to know what going on, they were never going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the reveiwers who took the time to read and reveiw the last chapter, it means a lot to know that your enjoying this story, im alos, got a new idea for the story as well. So im going to be going down a new road, while sticking to the road i was going to be going down in the first place.

Deliverence

Rose sighed warily as she wiped down the table in front of her, she really did hate working the late hours she had to work to just survive, she knew Ipswich was a safe town after dark, she couldn t remember the last time there was an unexplained homicide, or kidnapping, but it still made her uneasy to have to walk to the three blocks to her rented flat. She was also warily at being left in the little caf on her on after dark, it was only a small caf in the centre of Ipswich, so there were plenty of business around, but she still got the little feeling in the pit of her stomach when the door was locked, the boss had left and she was the last one there, cleaning up tables before she locked up for the night.

She lifted one of the chairs with one hand and placed it onto the table in front of her, quickly but efficiently wiping the cloth over the seat. She draped the cloth over her shoulder and pushed the piece of hair back behind her ear before turning, only a couple more tables and then she could leave.

That was when she noticed him, he was stood outside the caf s window looking rather unsure of himself, he was moving back and fourth almost as if he was unsure to knock on the door or not. She watched him for a moment, saw his hand come up to knock, before dropping back to his side and swung there for a moment, she could see his forehead crease as he backed away. Her own forehead knotted in confusion, she couldn t fathom why he was stood outside her place of work, she had after all made it nothing but clear that the only son of Ipswich she ever got along with was Tyler, she tolerated Reid only because he was Tyler s closet friend, Caleb was the smart mature one, she could have a conversation with him, but Pogue, Pogue was a whole new story, she had seen the way he treated Kate, yes it was obvious he adored her, but, Rose shrugged something rubbed the wrong way about it all.

She shook her head, slightly amused at the conflict going on outside the caf s door. She really should just turn her back and go and re clean one of the tables behind her, or she could head into the kitchen and clean something in there, he hadn t seen her just yet and if he ever plucked up the courage to knock on the door she could pretend she hadn t heard him. She knew that s what she should have done, surly nothing good could actually come out of Pogue entering the premises. But curiosity got the better of her, just as she was sure it had of him three days ago when she had accidentally set all of this into motion. She had never meant to open her mouth about her working here, or why she was doing it, she knew the second she had, everything was going to change.

Ill just let him in, see what he wants and leave She muttered to herself, after all her and Tyler were spending more and more time together, it was only time before the other sons became more involved as well. She knew all the other sons, tolerated them as best as she could, it was just Pogue who she had never really given the time of day to.

She walked to the door slowly, fumbling around in her pocket for the key, secretly praying that he would turn around, get onto his yellow bike and head back to where ever it was he came from in the first place, surly at this time of night he should be at Nicky s with the rest of Spencer, not wasting his time here.

Pogue lifted his head just as she reached the door and she forced her self not to moan in frustration, she really had been hoping, he couldn t well turn around and leave now, not now he had seen her.

Her hand curled around the key in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly, she pulled open the door and stepped aside and allowed him to enter into the dark caf .

Pogue nodded his head and gave her a small smile, his gaze wondering around the quaint caf , it really was a nice place. Homely, the walls were a mixture of warm reds and pale creams, towards the back there were in the darkest part of the caf , were old fashioned wall lights, that were turned down dimly, to add a homely and warm affect, it was personal, and he could see old couples as well as young cuddling in this very corner. There was even a fire place on the side wall, old logs sitting in the centre.

Pogue what are you doing here? Rose questioned, one brow raised ever so slightly as she turned to the table behind her, she might as well continue while he daydreamed in the middle of the caf .

Well I was hoping to get a nice warm cup of coffee, I understand why Tyler comes here so often, the coffee is to die for Pogue replied as he turned back to face her.

Rose looked up, not quite believing her ears, in fact she didn t, there was no way Pogue Parry was stood in front of her at 9 at night hoping for a cup of coffee, everything in Ipswich except the bars and the occasion shop shut promptly at half past 8.

Pogue just because im blonde it doesn t mean im stupid ok and I know that just because your all muscled , ride a bike and are the swim team, neither are you, so how bout you stop yanking my chain and tell me the real reason you re here

Pogue nodded his head as he looked at the woman in front of him, she was strong woman, he could see that in her stance and from what she had told him days ago, she was having to struggle to live as well, yet she was managing and hardly ever failed to have a smile on her face. But he could see the pain in her eyes, it was the same pain and sadness that he could see in Tyler s eyes. No matter how wide their grins were, it just never quite seemed to reach their eyes.

Its Tyler He finally answered, honestly was after all going to be the best policy, he guessed that if he just lied she was going to find out eventually.

Rose nodded her head, she knew Tyler had been a little distant lately, she couldn t really blame him either, things hand been brought back up that both of them were having to deal with again, it didn t matter how much you thought you were over something, something always managed to dredge it back up. She really hoped the sons wouldn t have seen just how sad he was, but obviously they paid more attention then she gave them credit for. She knew though that if Tyler hadn t told them himself, then it wasn t her place either and she really didn t want to.

Rose there s something wrong with him, he isn t himself, he s skipping out on class s he s quite, he hardly ever talks to any of us any more Pogue s words brought her out of her thoughts, she focused her blue eyes onto his chocolate ones, it was almost as if he was describing her. Forcing in a deep shaky breath, in which she hoped Pogue missed she turned quickly back to the table, her hand coming up to wipe roughly at her eyes. She was not going to break down, not now and especially in front of him.

Pogue, if Tyler hasn t told you or the others it isn t my place and even if you did know it would never ever be something you could understand or help. Your just going to have to accept that its who Tyler is from now on

Rose could hear the unshed tears in her voice, so she knew Pogue would to and she mentally yelled at herself. She hadn t told him anything but she knew he would go back to Caleb and tell him all that had transpired tonight, she wished Tyler would confine in his friends but she knew from first hand experience that it wouldn t help, it would never take away that whole.

Rose if your leaving again, because this is what he was like last time, and if that s it then let us no, cus maybe then we can help him through it Pogue started stepping forward, he was getting frustrated he wasn t getting any where, and to be honest he hadn t actually thought he would but he had hoped, hoped that she would care enough about Tyler to do something.

Rose stopped the cloth finally falling from her hand, she stared down at it momentarily trying to control her emotions, she took in one breath then another, she calmed her breathing enough for her to turn around and face him.  
Pogue I can promise you that im not going any where, nor am I planning on, if I thought my leaving would make things any less harder on Tyler I would, but it wont, we re both learning to move on and its hard, I wont expect you to understand the pain he s in, leave him be, he ll confined in you when the time is right

The pain was so clear in her eyes that Pogue could actually feel it wash over him, he had never seen two people so broken and it was killing him not understanding why, he hardly knew the woman in front of him, but no person deserved the pain he could see in her yes, nor the pain he saw mirrored in Tyler s.

I don t understand He finally breathed, Rose nodded brokenly, she looked at him, could see the conflict in his eyes, sometimes she was jealous of the bond shared with his friends, wished she had that sort of commitment in her life.

And I pray that you never will


	7. Chapter 7

He had always pondered the meaning of the word pain, had always pondered what caused it, he always thought he had known the meaning of it, he had felt it when Alicia had left him when he was 15, it had stung, he had been numb, didnt quite understand, conffusion had racked his brain. Now, now though he wasnt quite sure, he had never seen someone look so, words couldnt quite describe the look that had been on Roses face, but he knew that what she was feeling was gut renching pain that would never leave.

Music pounded through the doors and walls, he could feel it through his bones, this was the place that they all came to unwind on the weekend, where they could all be free, and where nomrally they ended up breaking up a fight between Reid and Aaron.

Pogue was unsure if he could walk into Nicky's and see the same pain on Tylers face, he so wanted to understand what had caused the pain, what had caused the change, but the last haunting words of Rose rang clear in his head "I pray you never have to"

Pulling his helment from his head he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, he gave his head a shake and left his helmet hanging on his bike. He knew his bike was well known so there was no chance of any one taking it.

He gave a few hellos to the people that greeted him, it was was all the same, night after night, ented Nicky's greet the people who greeted him, head to the back, greet his friend, buy the food for his girlfriend, head to the pool table, fooseball and then somewhere at some time break up the fight that was going to happen. Tonight was going to be different, he could feel it in the air as he headed over to the table, every one was there expect one person, he turned his head looking over in the direction of the pool table. Ok make that two people. It wasnt that unusal, Tyler and Reid being missing, they could have simply been arriving later.

"Where's Tyler and Reid?" He questioned as he stopped in front of the table, bending to kiss Kate on the cheek, she smiled up at him and he returned it half heartedly. He just couldnt shake the look on Rose's face nor the look that had been on Tylers face for the longest time.

"Reid went to look for Tyler" Caleb replied. Pogue turned to look at him his brow furrowed. Calebs arm was slung over the Sarah's shoulder. It was now that he could see the worry that was ettached on all of their faces.

"Went to check with Rose see if he was there" Sarah spoke looking over at him.

"I just left there, Rose was alone closeing up"He said, giving Kates shoulder a reasurring squeeze, he knew how jeleous she was, and didnt want her thinking of something happening when it wasnt.

"Why didnt he come with Reid?"He questioned hopeing they knew at least that question, it was rare for them to be alone and not know where the others were, it was unnerving.

"Tyler told Reid he would meet him here, Reid arrived an hour ago, when it was obvious Tyler wasnt here he took of looking for him"

Pogue nodded his head his gaze connecting with Caleb's he could see worry in his eyes and knew if he looked in the mirror he would see the same emotion in his own eyes. Tyler had never acted so erractily and had never lied to one of them.

"Maybe he just needed some time, you said yourself Caleb that he hadnt been the same since Rose came home, maybe he's just struggling and didnt want Reid giving him trouble over it" Kate suggested looking over at the eldest son, she took Pogues hand and gave him a smile.

"Im sure hell let one of you know he's alright when he's ready, you just got to give him time" She finshed hopeing that it would ease their mind just a little, but knowing deep down that it probally wouldnt.

"Kate's right, Tylers the sensible one, he wouldnt do something without letting you all know" Caleb and Pogue shared one last look with eah other, both hoping that their girlfriends were right.

The ride had been long, quite, he had gone to great legths to get himself to this place, he had spotted Reid the second he had pulled up outside the cafe, his blonde hair peeking out from underneath his black beeny, he had been looking through the window, the doors long since being locked. He knew Reid would find him if he stayed any longer, Rose was ment to be meeting him soon, but that wouldnt happen if they couldnt loose Reid. So he had. He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in the message, before his eyes flashed black, he saw Reid turn before he dissapered, they would all kick his ass later, transportation used a lot of magic and known of them did it without cause.

15 minuets later he was stood outside the apartment complexes, Rose walked down the staries quickly a small smile on her face as she took in his form.

His hands were stuffed in his pocket, his coat pulled tightly around his neck, it was a bitter night and they had both prepared for the long night ahead of them, her scarf was pulled tight around her neck, and her leather glooves pulled tight agasint her hands.

"You sure you want to do this?" She questioned looking into his eyes, she could see the internal debate in his eyes, could see him wanting to say no, prayed that he did. She wanted to move on, to forget the pain, to forget it all, to do well, to get married to have......to have children.

"No" He replied, lowering his head so he could look better in her eyes, she always had the most stunning blue eyes, they had always been able to tell him so much and right now he could see her eyes flash just for a moment.

"But its something we have to do together right?" She questioned, Tyler heaved in a breath and nodded.

"Yes, this was something we should have done together a long time ago" He said, she felt his cold hands touch her cheek, closed her eyes and lent into his touch, this had been them so long ago, together, happy and free before everything had happend.

"My cars round back" She said finally opening her eyes and breaking the moment, Tyler nodded, dropping his hand back to his side, once things had been simple, now it was so complicated, and he had no idea what to do, he wanted to break down and cry, but wanted to be strong for the woman at his side.

The ride had been long, silent, akward, he could almost hear her heart beat, knew if he listend closely enough he would be able to. The car slowed, stopped, yet they still stayed silent the darkness ever lasting in front of them.

Rose was the first one to move, her door opening and closeing with the quietest bang. Tyler took a little more time, steeling himself for the what was to come. Slowly he opened the door and went to staned at her side, she looked up at him, licked her lips and ventured forward. It took him a minuet but at last he followed. It wasnt long before they stopped, their gazes down set, he wished he could be as strong as she was, he had always envied that about her.

They stayed silent, neither of them aware of the cold, only aware of the other person next to them.

"She would have been so beautifull, just like you" Tyler whispered at last, emotion cloged in his throat. He felt Rose hitch in a breath then swallow, he could feel the pain comeing of her, mix in with his own, the memories of the first time he had ever visited his daughters grave, wished that she had been by his side.

"Its never going to get better is it?" She questioned, he didnt have to look down to know that she was crying, he stepped closer to her, could feel her shaking body against his own, his eyes snapped shut, willing his own tears to stay beneath the surface. He turned and in one quick sweep wrapped her into his arms, his head resting ontop of hers, her head resting into his chest.

They stayed stood, quite, alone, their pain engulfing them, they cried silently together, clinging to each other.

"Together we will get through this" He whispered kissing the top of her head, he felt her nod, pull herself closer to him, her hand move up his chest, around his neck, pulling him down, her own head liting up, her lips meeting his, once, twice, soft, yet fletting, needy, it lasted only breifly, but they both had needed it.

"I know"


	8. Chapter 8

"I think maybe you should tell your brothers the truth" Rose spoke from her postion in the passenger seat. They had been preety quiet on the way back from the cementary, neither of them had really spoken, the moment broken the second they had entered the confindes of the car.

Tyler held one hand on the steering wheel of Rose's beat up Volvo one hand on his knee holding Rose's hand delicatly with in his own. He turned his head slightly, his brow raised in question, before he turned his gaze back to the road in front of him.

He had felt this comeing, had always wondered if he should confide in his brotheres about what had truly happneded between him and Rose before she had left and the reasons she had returend. Knew he should explain the pain they all saw deep in his eyes, he knew he didnt mask it, not from them, how could he? they were his brotheres, his family, they had a deeper connection then any blood siblings could have. They shared so much, they all shared the fear that came with their power, the wonder that came with assentaion, and the pain that came last year when Chase had attempted to reak his havic, but could he share this, could he possibly open up those wounds again? he had a whole year to deal with the pain, and the wounds had never really healed, but now Rose was back and those wounds had been ripped open wide, painfully, could he really do it all over again? could he expect her to relive that as well?

"I mean they are your brotheres and if Pogue's worry is anything to go by then there all worrying about you" She said giving his hand a slight squeeze. She had never truely understood the bond that Tyler shared with his brothers, never got how they could all relay on each other so much, but she had seen the blond they all had with each other, and this was something she knew that she wasnt going to be enough to help with.

"Pogue's worrying?" Tyler questioned, disbelif evident in his voice, he quirked an eyebrow. Pogue was... well he was Pogue, he ment well, but Tyler knew that he wasnt one to show his feelings, nor did he ever show he was worrying, Kate was the only person he had ever shown open feelings towards.

"Yea he came by the cafe earlier asking about you" She replied as she rubbed her thrumb over the pad of his hand, he nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"They'll find out sooner or later, you said yourself Reid's trying to figure out whats going on any way"

Tyler nodded, could he really do it? could he really expose her to that? they had always said it was going to be between them, their secret, they wernt ashamed, far from it, they had both been so in love with their child, knew they would have to deal with the looks, the stares, their families sooner or later were going to have to know, but telling his brothers, exposing that the Simms line could have very well ended with his child, would that also mean exposing himself to Rose, telling her who he really was. Would she want him after that? he had lost her, once, lost their child, he honeslty didnt think he could loose her again.

"You find him?" Caleb questioned above the roar of the music, the girls had left for the bathroom, something about powdering their noses, he really didnt understand why girls did that.

Reid looked over at 'the leader' of the group and bit his cheek, he had found Tyler, had seen him and that had watched him disaper, obvioulsy Tyler had picked up a few things from hanging out with him over the years. He could see Caleb's eyes penertrating, could see the anger within them, it was more then obvious who he had thought used tonight.

"Yea i found him" He replied dropping into the chair beside Pogue, Tyler wasnt their to have his back and he really doubted if Pogue would either.

"Where was he" Caleb pushed, he was going to understand why Reid had felt the need to use tonight, what had been the great need to risk exposing them all.

"He was with Rose" He replied shrugging his shoulders, Tyler was his friend, sure and if Caleb was going to shoot first and then ask questions later then he was going to bloody well let him. He knew the reason behind Tyler's sudden mood changes, and he wasnt about to let any of them persicute him for it. It was obvious Tyler wasnt quite ready for them to know, so he was goign to do what was needed to protect him untill he was.

"So you felt the reason to use because?" Caleb questioned looking ove at Pogue. Pogue shook his head, he was right, tonight was going to be different, instead of breaking up a fight with Reid and Aaron, it was going to be with Caleb and Reid if this carried on.

"It wasnt me" Reid replied staring over at him, he knew he wasnt going to belive him, but what the hell he could try. Caleb shook his head, not quite beliving Reid was pulling the, it wasnt me crap again.

"Reid we felt you" Reid took in a breath, steadying his breathing, he clenched his fists, every one was expecting a fight to break out, and he wasnt going to give them one.

"No you felt SOMEONE use, it doesnt mean it was me" He replied pointedly, this was a new one, Reid trying to push it on someone else.

"Reid pull the other one, it wasnt Caleb and it wasnt me" Reid turned in his seat and looked full on at Pogue, he was obvioulsy right about him not having his back, he was Caleb's man through and through.

"Exactly and im saying it wasnt me" He replied and pushed himself away from the table, he shook his head, could feel the anger rushing through his veins, he was tired of being blamed, granted normally it was him, but this time, he could say it wasnt.

"Your breaks really need sorting" Tyler laughed as he pulled the car to a stop with an annoyingly loud squeak. Rose laughed nodding her head in agrement. She turned to face him and smiled, biting her lip she sighed, her hand was still nestled within his, it felt nice to have the same connection with him that she once had.

"You sure you really want to take me in there" She questioned nodding her head towards the bar, Tyler followed her gaze before turning back to face her. He smiled, one real geniuine smile.

"Of course i do, i want things proper this time" Rose nodded her head, guess she was goign to have to get used to the sons after all, but Tyler was right, she knew he was, all the secrecy was hard enough the first time roud, she didnt want them this time either, she was going to just expect that.

* * *

Thank you to my one faithfull reader kaylaSImms, im glad you are enjoying this story and i hope you continue to enjoy the story as it continues. Thank you for taking your time to read as well as reveiw, means a lot to me, let me know what you would like to see anythign happen in the story ect, and i could probaly work it in and you will be credited for the idea. Thank you again x x


	9. Chapter 9

It was funny how those cold and dank days always seemed to happen on the days you were feeling at your lowest, or did it simply rain because you were feeling low? Rose had often wondered, definitions said that rain was just water that fell from the sky, it was the moisture collected from the earth, but she had always wondered exactly what made it rain, what made it decide when it was going to rain and when it was going to be warm. It was moments like this with her cheek pressed against the cold glass her eyes searching beyond the mist, seeing the drops before they hit the ground that she wondered, was there more then this.... this pain that was so deep and so very real.

A cold hand touched her other cheek, she stiffened, didn't need to turn to know who it was, she would know the contours of his hands until the movement she died. She stared at the rain for only a moment, her hand coming up to replace her cheek, the cold vapour seeped into her hand, she cleared away the mist, creating a small whole, there was no light outside, nothing but the grey clouds in the sky. She sighed, it was so funny how the days always seemed to mirror the feelings. She now knew it was true, because every one else in the room where feeling, just as cold and grey as outside the window.

It had been Tyler who told them, his voice sure, it didn't waver once for that she had been grateful, she knew that the second he broke so would she, it wasn't something she wanted to do, she knew the pity the both of them would get, she didn't want that, never had, so she wouldn't cry, instead she had turned away, tuned herself out, the only sound she allowed herself to hear was the beating of the rain outside the window.

The silence stretched on until she thought she would scream, she wished someone would say something, or do something the lack of noise was beginning to deafen and unnerve her. She was almost tempted to turn around, face them, there were bound to be questions, questions that they would both have to answer, but was either of them ready to really relive those moments?

She didn't really know the details, she had been so out of it on pain medications, she . It was Tyler who knew the details, he had been there with the doctors, the one who had sat at her side. She had been the lucky one really, she wished he had been so lucky. Could she really ask him to relive those moments again, could she herself finally live what she had been hiding from?

A throat cleared behind them, feet shuffled, a chair creaked. Rose felt Tyler's hand slip from her cheek, move slowly down the side of her face and rest tightly on her shoulder, she to moved, both preparing for the questions, both afraid of the reproach. It was now that she finally understood how so many people could say that a minuet felt like a life time.

Another chair squeaked as it was pushed back on the hard ward floor beneath her feet, hurried steps moved across it, then a slam as a door shut behind the retreating figure, it was then that Rose turned from the window, she needed to see who couldn't accept them...

"Reid!" It was Caleb's demanding and reproaching voice that managed to break through the silence she had created around herself, but it was more the name that broke through. Her gaze lifted from the man in front of her and fell onto the man at her side.

Anguish was written all across his features and Rose felt anger boil beneath the surface, she wasn't going to let it break through, Tyler mint to much to her, but out of all the sons she had accepted Reid to stay, Tyler was meant to be his best friend and despite what she thought about any of them, she would have thought he would have stayed, been the friend he needed. She stood to, took his cool hand into her own, turned to face him, she hated seeing that pain, the betrayal.

"Ill go and talk to him" Tyler shook his head, she smiled, it never reached her eyes though.

"You should stay with your family" She said, he sighed once, deeply, before finally nodding, she wasn't sure if it was out of grief or out of sheer tiredness.

Caleb could feel Sarah's hand within his own, she was holding on to him for dear life, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, he could feel them in his own. Everything made sense now, the change he had seen in his brother, now understood why he had never been the same. He couldn't blame Rose for leaving, if he had been in the same position he beloved he would have done the same, left to escape the grief, escape any reminders of what he had lost, but seeing her now he knew it hadn't worked, instead of things getting better then had only gotten worse, until she had come back home.

He looked over at Tyler, could see the pain in his eyes, it had lessened only slightly, but it was still there and he knew it always would be, nothing would ever take away that dullness now. He closed his eyes took in a breath and caressed the hand that was nestled into his own, he could remember the second that Tyler and Rose had entered the room, last night Tyler had told them all that he needed to talk to them about something important, he had never expected what was going to come out of his brothers mouth...

_Caleb shifted in his seat, they had all been waiting for Tyler to arrive, all of them unsure of what was coming, none of them knowing what was so important that they had all needed to be there, praying it was nothing serious. _

_The door to their left finally opened and both Tyler and Rose had entered each of them shrugging out of their coats and draping them across the chair where the others had placed theirs. The sons all exchanged looks confusion in their eyes as they eyed the two in front of them, they seemed to be having a quite conversation with each other before Rose left his side walking over to the window and sitting down._

_Caleb continued watching her, it was if there was no life left, that it was someone else controlling her, she seemed so lifeless, almost as if she no longer cared, he could feel his heart lurch for her, there was something so familiar there... and then he remembered she looked exactly as Tyler had... still did. _

_It was then that he turned, saw him looking at her and then he turned to face Pogue, wondered if this was what had him so concerned, it had been Caleb who had asked him to keep an eye on Tyler, to go through Rose to see if there was anything wrong._

_"We lost the baby" Caleb shook himself, he obviously had been to busy wondering what was wrong with Rose that he had miss heard, he turned to face his brother, saw it in his eyes and knew he hadn't miss heard. It all made sense, the pain, the change, his youngest brother had to deal with the hardest pain, the loss of a child and he hadn't been there for him. _

Caleb stood, Sarah's hand dropping from his own, she gave him a knowing nod, he returned it before turning away from her, he saw Pogue doing the same, they hadn't been for him then, but now they would. He was family, a deeper connection then any blood could ever ask for.

Pogue and Caleb met at the same time, reaching Tyler only a second later. Caleb didn't hesitate as he pulled Tyler into a brotherly embrace, it was just like when they were children and Reid had upset him, Caleb would wrap his arms around him, hold him tight and vow that even Reid would not hurt his little brother again and Pogue would stand on the edge, his arms crossed over his chest. If only he knew something so real, something he could never protect him from would touch his life.

"Im sorry" Because what else could he say now?

* * *

Rose was angry, how could Reid just walk out? Tyler was his friend and he needed him, she had called out to him once but he had continued walking, she knew where he was headed so she had taken the short cut that her and Tyler had always used, she wouldn't get there before him, but she would sure catch up with him.

"Reid stop being a dick and stop" She shouted catching his blonde head of hair in front of her. She thought she was going to have to shout again, didn't think her voice would carry as far.

She saw him stop and sighed in relief, in honesty she hadn't actually thought of what she was going to say to him, truth be told what could see say to him? if he didn't care then there wasn't anything she could say to make him care.

"Tyler needs you" She said finally catching up to him, her hand reached out, touched his shoulder softly, he nodded, turned to face her.

Rose bit her lip, she hadn't expected him to look so... so broken.

"I don't know what to do" He finally said, dropping his head, he only ever showed his weakness to Tyler, but he couldn't do that not now, his friend needed him to be strong, not this awkward mess who was so afraid of loosing his best friend because he didn't know what to do, he was so used to making him feel better, but this he knew he couldn't fix.

"Reid, he just needs to know your there"

* * *

Thank you for the reveiws i have so far they mean a lot to me, i hope you enjoy this chapter and that its ok, im not to sure about it myself, but i think its ok, let me know what you think... next chapter Reid and Tyler...A little more of the sons... Thnk you again


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for every one to take the time to reveiw this story and read it, but it on alert ect. I had a little more trouble with this chapter then any of the other chapters, and to be honest im not to fond of it myself. If you want to see how the letter should look copy it into word and change the text to the following for Kates part it was papyrus, Sarahs section was the same and Rose's letter and her section was Vivaldi.

Now for the time line, going from the film this is set a year after it, so going that the film was set in September time, we are in roughly septmeber of the next year yes Caleb and Pogue probally should be in college but they arent... just go with the whole they leave school at 19 or something. So Caleb will be turning 19 soon Pogue 19 and Reid and Tyler 18. As for when Rose lost the baby im putting Tylers birthday in the month of June, that was why Tyler seemed quite in the movie.

* * *

To put it quite simply the girls had set them up and then abandoned them. Kate had called Pogue and told him to tell Reid to meet him at his place, Sarah had called telling him that they had planned a surprise at Pogues place and Rose had told Tyler the same thing, the surprise being....the girls no where to be found.

They had entered Pogues apartment to find it completely re arranged, well as rearranged as they could get the small space that he called a living room. The sofas were covered in deep burgundy throws, the coffee table in the middle of the room covered with food, chips, dip, various chocolate, and the cooler in the middle of the room open to show the many bottles of beer stashed there.

The boys shared an intrigued look, as they moved further into the room, Pogue squeezing out from the back of the sons to see if the girls were in the bed room or bathroom. He came out a second later shaking his head, his hand running over the back of his neck.

"we should ring em, let them know we're here, they could have headed out for something" Tyler suggested pulling out his phone.

"No need baby boy, I think we've been had" Reid said holding up two envelopes. Tyler lifted his gaze from his phone and stared over at Reid, his brow raising when he saw his name sprawled elegantly over the front of one of the envelopes, the other three sons names scrawled across the other one.

Flipping his phone shut he quickly repocketed it into his jeans pocket and stepped forward and took the envelope out of Reid's out stretched hand. Reid was already flipping over the other envelope and looking at it quizzically, he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his two brothers.

"It from the girls?" Caleb questioned moving towards Reid, Reid nodded his head, he knew Kate's writing. Looking up he shrugged again and placed the envelope into the waiting hands of Caleb.

Caleb licked his lips as he flipped over the letter, his thumb working it open, he was intrigued, he wanted to know what was so important for the girls to go to all this trouble, while keeping them all in the dark. They could have just simply told them what was going on, but they chose to be secretive about it. With one deep breath he let it out, well he hoped that was it all and that something hadn't happened to them.

The paper was pink and delicately scented, Caleb rose his brow as he looked over to Pogue, this was defiantly Kate's stationary. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to his brothers, so that they to could see what was written.

_Don't worry, me and the girls are fine, we're sat at Nicky's having a little drink... Some girly time, we thought Rose might need a rest from all the shit that's been going on. You guys need some down time too. Look after Tyler to, me and Sarah agree, he needs to loosen up, your his brothers no one can do that better then you guys... Love Kate_

_Yes Caleb this is all necessary because we both know that none of you would have thought to do this, how long has it been since you kicked back? Stopped worrying about us girls, well we're big girls and for one night you can stop worrying about us. Have fun...relax and we'll see you in a couple of hours. Love Sarah,_

_Please keep an eye out on Tyler, please make sure he relaxes because he deserves it... Rose_

Tyler Lowered his head his blue eyed gaze falling onto his own envelope, this one had been written by Rose, it had been so long since he had read her writing, but it way defiantly hers, she had always had an old English feel to her writing, she always took her time, looping her P's and T's...just like her, everything about her was old, but yet she was so elegant at the same time.

_Tyler things have been so confusing and hard over these last couple of days, well years really....and tonight you get to relax, shrug your shoulders give them a shake and let it go...we've both been holding onto this pain for so so long....its killing us both.....today is about letting that pain go before it buries us....I don't want you to forget, because I know we will never be able to do that, but we have to move away from the past, if we are to ever have a future...._

_I love you now please have some fun, and remember they are your brothers its time you let them in about this..._

"Well I don't know what you three are mopping for, the girls have just given us permission for a guys night." Reid said clapping Pogue on the back. Pogue and Caleb shared a glance, it was true, Kate and Sarah as well as Rose really, although they were pretty sure it had nothing to do with her. They then turned to face Reid, were they really going to have a repeat performance of last night when Tyler had told them what happened last year? would he just walk out again when things got tough, turn his back on his best friend?

Caleb shook his head and sighed, the girls were right they were brothers, they could get through anything, Caleb had needed them last year when Chase had been around and now Tyler needed them.

"Well lets do it then" Caleb smiled walking over to Reid and clapping him on the back. Reid whooped before jumping over the back of the sofa and putting his feet onto a bear part of the table.

"Baby boy?" Pogue questioned holding out an opened beer, Tyler titled his head, biting the inside of his lip, he looked down at the letter again, Rose was right, they had both been holding onto it for to long, afraid if they let go, then they were really loosing their child, but nothing was going to change what had happened, nor take it away, they would never be able to forget...it was time he let her go.

"Hell yea"He finally replied...Pogue smiled grabbing him an un opened bottle and throwing it over Reids head. Tyler smiled catching it expertly in one hand, using the ring on his finger he pulled of the lid and took one long hard swig.

"So film?" Caleb questioned looking at the selection the films the girls had chose for them. Reid jumped up quickly pulling one out and throwing it over to Pogue.

"Wait we're seriously allowing Reid to choose the film after last time?" Pogue questioned laughing remembering the last time that Reid had chosen the film for them to watch, he still to this day did not know how they managed to get through it.

Reid opened his mouth to protest, not really sure what he could say to defend himself, the last film had been pretty...horrific.

"Okay that was bad" He shrugged sticking the film into the DVD player before any of them could complain.

"Come on Reid bad was an understatement" Caleb laughed opening up his own beer and moving around to sit on the chair.

Tyler looked at his friends and smiled, some people wished their entire life for a bond like the one he shared with his friends. They were brothers through and through, in the last year he had forgotten that, even when Chase had been on the scene, he had just been a ghost, but now he felt alive for the first time since October had lost the baby.

"I was going to tell you guys" Tyler said looking down into the empty beer bottle. He knew that this was what annoyed Reid so much, that he his best friend had never been told about the baby, that Tyler had never confided in him, he wanted to do that this time, he wanted everything out in the open.

Caleb and Pogue shared looks with each other, this is obviously what the girls had counted on, and what both him and Pogue had secretly been counting on. Neither of them wanted to ask him, didn't want to push him, so they were just going with the flow. They quickly turned from looking at Tyler to staring at Reid waiting him to bolt.

"If any of us were in your position I don't think we would have said anything either....especially if it was me....I think I would have crawled under a rock and died" Reid laughed looking over at his best friend, he didn't want him to think that they were judging him, nor that now he was opening up he couldn't keep doing it.

"Well no offence Reid but I wouldn't be surprised if there was a chick that dropped out because she was pregnant that the baby was yours" Pogue laughed throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

Tyler and Caleb shared amused looks with each other both of them shaking her heads before bursting out laughing.

"Hey just cuss im getting some don't mean I aint safe" He threw back at them folding his arms over his chest, a pout evident on his face.

"Apparently unlike baby boy" He said looking over at him, Tyler bit his lip nodding his head...

"So when did the deed happen?" Reid questioned, making it sound more like it happened every day instead of something that brought heartache.

Tyler looked over at him and bit his lip, he always remembered that day, him and Reid had gotten into a fight over something completely and utterly stupid, him and Rose weren't talking either, he had headed to the boozes table and just drank and drank, he had gone to find Rose and one thing lead to another.

"My 17th"He replied shrugging his shoulders "I was pissed at Reid, me and Rose had a fight" He shook his head looking down at his hands.

"So that's where you were heading completely wasted" Reid chuckled, Tyler laughed nodding his head.

"She told me about a month later, I was shocked, didn't know what to do, guess I thought if I didn't tell any one it wouldn't be real...and then I went round to her place couple months later and she was just lying there"

Tyler stopped he didn't want to go any further and by the silence that had descended he knew that his brothers needed no more explanation, they all knew what happened next.

"So" Pogue stopped talking and turned towards the door as did all the other sons. Giggling and footsteps were loud outside the door and getting louder as they moved further towards the door.

"Girls are back, sounds like they had just as much fun as we did" Caleb stood from the chair, moving some of the mess from the floor and sofas.

A second later the door opened, the girls tumbling into the room, Kate was first, followed by Rose who was clinging onto her arm, they were both red faced from laughing, Sarah walked into the room a moment later shaking her head as she eyed the two people in front of her.

Kate and Rose straightened turning to face the boys in front of them, they shared uneasy looks with each other and burst into more fits of giggles..

"Ooppsy"


	11. Chapter 11

The music was loud, thumping, bodies grinded together, the smell of sweat and alchol was rife in the air. It wasnt her normal place to come and chill out and have a good time, she would have been quite happy to go to Nicky's, it was safe and reliable, but both Kate and Sarah had insisted that this place was good for relaxing and unwinding and Rose did have to admit they were right.

The atmosphere was just so energetic, you couldnt help but let go, there wasnt a place in the club that wasnt packed with close bodies, loud music, or loud voices. Lights were turned low, strobes flashing across the dance floor, flood lights ilumintating the bar, candles allowing the tired dancers to see their seats towards the back of the club. It was there that Kate, sarah and Rose were currently sitting, Kates head bowed back in laughter while Sarah was reaching for her drink and Rose looking at the pair of them un sure how she could have kept herself out of touch with so many people.

"He actually did that?"Rose questioned, her blue gaze wide with wonder as she looked over at Kate and Sarah, they were both giggling openly, Rose could even see some tears escaping from the corners of Kates eye.

"Tyler actually did that?"She questioned again, she just couldnt picture Tyler doing what they were saying he had done, in all the time she had known him he had been care free sure, but he was also sensible, he never did something so reckless, and certainitly not in his car.

"O yea, kicked his ass good and proper to" Sarah finally calmed.

"I dont know what was so funny the look on Tylers face, or the look on Aarons face, it was priceless, you had to be there" Kate wheezed, her hand clapping to her chest as she took in a breath.

"He just always seemed to put together, i mean drag raceing down the highway" Rose shook her head, drag raceing, Tyler, she chuckled, leaning forward for her own drink. She had know idea what she was drinking, but it was sweet, vodkary, but what ever the hel it was it was nice.

Kate couldnt recall how long they had sat and talked but it had been long enough for the bodies to slowly leave, the music to drop to a dull throab in the background. Glasses littered the table in front of them and her head swayed slightly, or at least she thought it did.

They had chatted about everything, from school, to assigments, to the boys and then they had eventually fallen onto the touchy subject of Rose moving away and her eventual trip back. They hadnt talked long but it had been long enough to know that Rose was in it fall the long haul, and she knew Tyler was too, everything else was now in the open and as Kate stared at the preety blonde sat oppostie her, she wondered if the biggest secret of the all would be the one to rip them apart.

"So we should leave"Rose said getting to her feet, Sarah tipped her head to the side, blue gaze watching her.

"But whyyyyyyy"She questioned, her voice hight pitched as she streched back into the seat.

"I dont wanna, we dont want to leave do we Katee" Sarah leaned over the seat, tipping herself to the floor, she landed with a thump, Rose rushing forward.

Sarah didnt seem to mind the fact that she was on the floor, stuck to god knows what, laughter emitted from her, long and hard, Rose to joined in, the entire situation was funny, but it was the childish look on Sarahs face that made it that much more hilliarus.

"Caleb will be worried"Rose said bending down and offering Sarah her hand.

Kate could hear Sarah and Rose talking, but it was distorted, she couldnt hear it, couldnt make sense of it. She was to busy concentrating on Tyler, the sons, their power, Rose deserved the truth, she had been through to much, so had Tyler, would he ever tell her? would he wait untill something came along like with Pogue? She shook her head turned to face the two girls.

"You to Kate, up and Adam" Rose said, Kate shook her head

"But i have to tell you something"She said grabbing her arm, Rose raised her brow, tilting her head.

"Whats that?" She questioned, Kate furrowed her brow, it was on the tip of her tongue, it was, it was important, she had to...

"I dont know" She laughed and allowed herself to be led to the exit.

"Shuss" Rose urged as she led the two drunk girls up the corridor towards Pogues appartment, it had taken all her time to find out exactly where Pogue lived since he had moved out of his parents place, and now it was taking her all her time, in fact she was failing misserably at keeping them both quite.

"Next time please warn me what im getting into when i cohurse with these two to get you four to spend some time with each other" Rose moaned hitting Tyler playfully on the arm,

"I mean serioulsy are they always so bad?"She questioned raising her brow as she looked to both Caleb and Pogue in turn, they shared sheepish looks with each other, no doubt thinking about countless times they had done something similiar.

"Preety much"Reid answered from the corner, Caleb and Pogue finally nodding in agrement.

"Its about time they let loose with another female, its been a tough year, they havent really got out much" Caleb put in from his place on the sofa.

Rose tilted her head, she didnt let on but there was deffienlty something that she was being left out of, first Kate at the club and now Caleb, both Kate and Sarah were fun loving girls, and yes the sons were protective but she couldnt belive they would stop them letting loose.

"Yea wel they certaintly did that" She laughed, turning her gaze over to Tyler, he was sat at her side, his hand on her knee, she smiled hopeing that they had all had a good time like they had planned.

"Well looks like you boys had some fun"She shook her head, the dvds were littered across the floor, crips and bottles strewn over the surfaces.

"Yea it was good" Tyler spoke from his place, he had been glad for the time with his brothers, it had been like a weight had been lifted not only of his self but his brothers as well, Caleb had been right it had been a hetic year, they had all deserved it.

"Wel i should be going, tell Kate and Sarah thanks for a good night"She smiled over at the sleeping girls, after literally faling into the room they had rambled on about anything and everything, before finally falling to sleep in their boyfriends arms.

"Well ill give you a ride home" Rose nodded her head stepping of the corner of the couch and waited for him to stand. He took her hand into his and led her to the door.

When they had finally left the apartment they walked down the steps in silence, her car was parked in the lot, but she wanst concerend, she didnt live that far from Pogue so she could walk round in the morning.

They stopped at the side of Tylers hummer, he turend to face her when they had stopped walking, he smiled, his hand coming to touch the side of her face, it was a tender touch, barley there but she could feel it none the less, it was perect, just like things had been before and looking up at him in that moment she knew just how they could be again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok first things first, im so sorry for the lack of updates in the last couple of weeks, things have been kinda hectic, college work and stuff, one assignment after another and all that.

Another thing thank you for the kind support that I have been getting from this story, im kinda running low on a couple of ideas, things have been kinda evading me as of late. I have the basic ideas of where there story is going, but any ideas you all have would be supper.

A huge thank you to every person who has stuck by me with this story, I know things haven't been constant with the updates, but hopefully as this assignment dwindles down it will get back on track.

As mentioned in the last chapter by an amazing writer WitheringSage things were a little sketchy in the last chapter, some of which I should have made a little clearer…so sorry for that. A huge thank you to KaylaSimms1990 waywarddaughter cdcsocute hockeygrl125 xBrokenDreamerx bloomsky and BEEcausexoxo

So iv rambled enough, im going to get on with the story, I hope you all enjoy.

**Deliverance**

**Chapter 12 **

Caleb stared down at his girlfriend, her blonde hair was sprawled across his arm, her head snuggled into his chest. His brow was furrowed as he looked at her, like this she looked, peaceful, un bothered by all the things that had happened to her over the last year, she almost looked like she did that night in the barn, she looked peaceful then to. He shook his head, mentally forcing the thoughts out of his mind, thoughts like that wasn't going to do him any good now. It had been only a year since Chase had rocked up in town with his idea of revenge and it was only now that things were slowly being put together.

Sarah told him she was fine, but he knew she was lying, he saw the doubt in her eyes when she would look at him late at now. The fear and wonder if she caught his eyes flashing black. He knew she wondered if he would turn out like his father had. She had seen the old wrinkled skin, a body that looked so much older then the 40 year old spark in his eyes. She had also told him the nightmares had stopped, she had lied again, he often woke in the middle of the night, to find her hands scrunched in the bed sheets, sweat beading on her forehead, whispered words he couldn't quite make out. He would ask about it in the morning, she would shrug her shoulders, look at him with those doe eyes, smile and say everything was fine. Lies, all of it, it seemed that now days that was what their relationship was based upon, lies and fears.

He had his own fears to, in fact he didn't even know he had been afraid until she had all but fell through the door, if it hadn't been for Rose's strong hold on her arm, he knew she would have fallen to the floor, she wouldn't have minded of course, she was far to drunk to care. He shook his head, moving slightly in the bed, his arm wrapping protectively around her frail body.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath, it was the strong type to, not the Alco pops that he was used to her drinking, no, this smelled like some type of vodka, he couldn't be sure and really it didn't matter. But at the same time it did, because that smell, that smell brought so many feelings, so many fears he thought had had let go when his father had died.

His mom had gotten better, he hadn't seen her touch of drop of whiskey, or gin, he no longer came home from Nicky's to find her drinking in front of the fire, no longer smell it in the air. The day after his dad was finally laid to rest in the funeral where his father before he was laid, his mother had come home and pulled out all of the bottles from the cupboard, and poured the liquid down the drain and now, now he couldn't help but things were repeating themselves, exactly has his mom had always told him they would.

Sarah was drinking more and more, sure it was just with friends, but he knew how it started, his mom had been the same way. 'Its only a couple' his mom used to say 'im only unwinding' . Sarah was saying the same things, it was almost as if history was repeating themselves, Sarah playing his mom, would he really go down the same route that his father had gone? Would he really give into the temptation of the power.

Sighing he pulled Sarah closer to his body, he felt her stir under his touch, her hand grasping at his shirt, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and waited for her to wake properly.

"What time is it?" She questioned quietly dropping her head, burrowing her head into his chest away from the bright light of the sun streaming through the curtains. Caleb glanced over at the bed side clock, the red digits flashing brightly.

"Just after 8"He replied huskily, his voice tired from the sleep he didn't get the night before. He had planned to but he just couldn't drop of, thought after thought running through his mind, curling around, into one huge mess.

"Rose is really nice" Sarah muttered sleepily, moving slightly so she was closer to him. Caleb nodded his head, she was right Rose was a nice person, it had been since she came back to town that Tyler had finally come out of that shell he had been in.

Sarah pulled away from him suddenly, Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion at the sudden movement, she was looking at him, eyes full of sleep, hair a mass of wavy curls framing her face. Sarah knew Caleb, could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong, he was distant, had been for a while now, she didn't understand it, and was tired of it.

"You ok Caleb?" She questioned in concern, laying her hand on his chest, as she continued to gaze at him.

Caleb didn't think as he brought his hands up to cup her face, didn't think as he pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own, it was a small kiss, but the answer behind it was pretty obvious, it said conversation is over, I don't want to talk about it. Caleb was good at that, shutting her out when he didn't want to talk. She knew she should push him, should question what was wrong, but she didn't, because truth be told, she was afraid of the answer to.

"Everything is fine" He murmured softly against her lips, he pulled away kissing the top of her head, before pulling her against his body, head resting on top of hers. Nothing was fine and he prayed it got better, he didn't want to follow in his fathers foot steps.

Kate eyed the sleeping form of Pogue, he was on his front as usual, his arm stuffed under his pillow, his hand now draped over the empty side of the bed. She stood looking over at him, her gaze roaming over the contours of his back and smiled. In her eyes he was perfect, hell she thought in any ones eyes he was perfect, he had the perfect athletes body, bone structure and muscles to rival any of the models today and she, she had almost lost him. But now she understood him so much better, understood why he was the way he was, got why he was so protective, sure he was jealous, but now she got why, he was just simply afraid of her walking out on him the way his mother had his father.

She turned away from the bed smiling to herself as she moved silently out of his room, she pulled the door closed not wanting to wake him. She walked over to his kitchen area, switching on the coffee machine, it beeped at her and she quickly poured some into the cup, leaving it on the counter she looked around the room once more, it was still a mess from last night and she knew he wouldn't clean it today, she vowed to return later and let him put his feet up. She knew that now she had left the bed it would only be a matter of time before he woke, the first thing he would do was search for coffee and then he would worry about her not being there.

She pulled the front door to a quite click and unlike last night when she had returned, she walked silently down the corridor, the only sound being her clip clop of her heals. The sun bit her eyes and she winced away from it, of all the times it had to be sunny in Ipswich it chose the day when her head was hurting and all she wanted to do was hide under the covers.

Her gaze fell onto the black Honda Civic parked next to Pogues newly restored Ducati. She gazed at it in wonder, last night was pretty much a blur, she knew they had arrived in Rose's car, she shook her head, suddenly remembering how she had been about to tell Rose their secret. Her hand clasped over her mouth in shock, how could she have been so stupid, it wasn't her secret to tell and she had no idea how she would take the news. No, from now on she wasn't even going to think about it, Tyler was happy and he had a right to be happy. Kate just hoped he would tell her as soon as possible though, she had a feeling Rose would understand, after what they had been through she didn't think Rose would bail.

"Kate you ok?" Kate dropped her hand, her gaze falling onto a fast approaching Rose, her eyes sparkling with concern. Kate shook herself nodding her head, quickly erasing the worry that she was sure was evident on her face.

"Yea Im fine, just remembering some of the things I did last night" She replied shuddering, it was a good excuse, she knew she tended to get a little bit wild when she had a drink in her.

Rose came to a stop leaning against the black Honda Civic, she smiled over at Kate nodding her head, keys jingling from her pocket.

"Well worry not, you didn't do anything to outrageous…..although" Rose stopped, shaking her head she sighed, it wasn't right to ask Kate, she should just ask Tyler or let it drop altogether, after all it was none of her business and she had no right to ask Kate to dredge up the memories from last year.

Kate looked over at Rose, she could see the conflict in her eyes and wondered how much she had actually said to her last night. She racked her brains trying to think of what she said, things were still blurry, she remembered being told they were going, but she wasn't listening, she was thinking about the sons and how they should tell her, did she say something? She didn't think so, but she had been drunk there was no guarantee that she hadn't.

"Its just last night" O crap Kate thought, Pogue was going to kill her, he finally spills his secret and she blabs. What if Rose wasn't understanding, what if she bailed, Tyler would be devastated.

"What ever I said last night, I was completely drunk" She said smiling over at Rose. She really, really hoped she didn't say anything, she bit her lip, waiting for Rose to start throwing out the questions, or start screaming which ever came first.

"You were going to tell me something…..you kinda forgot, just got me wondering is all." Kate sighed in relief, so she hadn't said anything, she smiled over at Rose, pretending to mull it over.

"O I was probably going to gush about how amazing Pogue is, or how cute you and Tyler are" She said smiling, it wasn't really a lie after all, she had done that very thing earlier in the night.

"I tend to get mushy when im drunk." Rose laughed over at her, Kate really was a nice girl, she didn't get where all the hatred came from. All the girls at school bagged on her something chronic, when in truth, she was down to earth, fun to be around, and lacked confidence.

"So you heading to Spencer?" She questioned unlocking the door to her car, she eyed Kate, brow raised, the other girl had drifted of into her own little world again and she wondered what she was thinking. She was going to have to question Tyler about it soon, something was up, she knew it.

"Kate" Kate shook her herself, smiling over at Rose

"Sorry, I'd love one" Kate, smiled over at her, walking around to the passenger side, she stopped gazing over at Rose.

"Where you go any way" She questioned, wondering about Kates momentary day dream.

"I was just wondering, your giving me a lift now, and I know taxis aren't cheap late at night, so how much do I owe you" Rose raised her brow, she shook her head and slid into the passenger seat.

Kate followed suit, she smiled over at her and they both burst into laughter, Rose started the engine and pulled out of the space.

"Lets just say you owe me one"


	13. Chapter 13

Kate peered over at Pogue who was sat lounged over over the sofa, his feet propped on the table in front of him, his arm behind his head, soft hair falling over his arm. She smiled over at him, tucking her legs under her body, leaning forward her gaze falling on the homework book in front of her. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, head tilted to the side. She had no idea what the hell it was on about, she was kinda out of it in class earlier that day, in fact had been all day. Her mind was working over time, she knew she had to tell Pogue the truth, she had to tell him that she had almost blabbed the secret, but she didn't want to see that look on his face, the look that said, this is the reason I didn't tell you in the first place. She wanted to prove he could trust her and she had almost blown in, and because of her she knew Rose was already onto her.

"Earth to Kate" Kate snapped her attention from the homework and quickly turned to Pogue, he was sat staring at her, his brow raised, hand waving in front of her face. A small smooth smirk was playing across his face as he gazed at her.

She smiled shaking her head in amusement, she had so spaced out once again, she nibbled on the inside of her lip, something she tended to do when she was nervous. Something in which Pogue noticed, the smirk fell from his face, a frown replacing it.

"Kate what's wrong, you spaced out just then.....you've been of all day" Kate nodded her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she dropped her gaze not being able to look him in the eye, how could she tell him, o I got drunk and almost blabbed to Rose, yea real smooth, Sarah was drunk that night to, she didn't go and open her mouth, no she managed to keep her mouth closed.

"I did something stupid, well almost"She muttered, like that made it any better.

Pogue looked down at his girlfriend, his heart racing, she had pretty much said the one thing no one wanted to hear, he didn't want to think the worse, didn't want to think that Kate could do that but what else could she mean.

Kate looked up shaking her head quickly and placed her hand onto his knee, she knew exactly what he was thinking could see it written over his face, she couldn't blame him, but it did sting just a little, that he could still think that she could do something. She knew he got jealous, but it still hurt none the less.

"Pogue baby its nothing like that"She quickly reassured squeezing his knee ever so softly. Pogue visibly relaxed, his hand coming down to take hers, he brought it up to his lips, noticing that her hand was shaking, what could be so bad that she was wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Kate talk to me"He muttered softly his gaze seeking hers, but she wouldn't lift it, instead continued to stare down at the book in her lap.

"Its something so much worse" She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her, he furrowed his brow, to him there was nothing worse then cheating, nothing.

"Baby there's nothing worse then that"She still wouldn't meet his gaze, he sighed in slight annoyance, knowing her she was getting worked up over nothing. Kate shook her head looking up at him he wouldn't be saying that soon, soon he would hate her.

"I almost told Rose the secret" Pogue raised a brow his hand dropping from hers, his back connecting with the sofa. OK he had lied, that was much worse then cheating. He titled his head biting his lip, he took a breath letting it out and ran a hand over his face, dropping his legs from the table he lent forward, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Almost"He questioned brow raised. Kate lowered her head guilty and that was all the answer he needed, he sighed scooting over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Not going to pretend I'm not pissed as hell" Kate sighed nodding her head, how could he not me mad, this was his family and she had nearly exposed them.

"But it was an almost ok, you didn't say anything you just got to be more careful next time" Kate sighed nodding her head, no way in hell she was ever drinking again, she was having no reason to nearly tell any one again, no way in hell, she loved Pogue, loved his family, she wasn't going to put them in danger. Never.

"You and Sarah seem to be getting on well" Rose looked up from the table her brow etched in frustration, she hated maths, maths hated her, it was the bane of her existence. With a small smile she nodded her head as she gazed at Tyler, for someone smart he looked just as confused as her.

"Yea she's nice we had a good time the other night" She shook her head, blonde hair falling over her face, that night still played on her mind. Kate was going to tell her something, something that had been important she was sure of if. Something struck her as more odd though she had muttered the name Chase, only she had heard it and she was sure Kate had forgot it, but the name seemed important as well.

"Who's Chase" She questioned looking over at Tyler, her brow raised in interest, but the reaction shocked her. His face paled, eyes darkening, something crackling under the surface. Tyler looked petrified, angry and horrified all in the same instance, o yea there was something of, she could talk to Kate, but she didn't think she would tell her, which meant neither would Sarah.

"Why?"His voice was tense, demanding, it took her back, Tyler had never spoken to her that way before.

Tyler sighed lowering his defences, he hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it had shocked him, put him on hight alert He bit his lip and reached his hand to rest on top of hers, stroking her hand urging her to look at him.

"I'm sorry...its just"He sighed lowering his gaze how did he tell her without telling her. "He's a bad guy a really bad guy" Rose nodded her head, it was obvious he didn't want to tell her and she felt bad for bringing him up.

"Ty its ok I was just curious a couple of girls mentioned him is all, they said he was friends with you all" She really hoped with al this stretching she wasn't so far of the bat, she didn't want to get Kate into trouble.

Tyler looked over at her and dragged his chair next to hers, he lifted his hand placing it on the side of her face, he nodded his head once, stroking her hair behind her ear. His breath was tickling her face as she gazed into his eyes, there was still that fear, but something else, she couldn't place her finger on it.

"He did some stuff...some bad stuff"He took a breath remembering it all, it was all hazy and foggy it had been so close after she had left, painful memories arising in his mind.

"And then he took of" Rose clasped her hand on top of his and lent forward kissing him gently, her lips almost feather light on his. She could see that it was hurting him and she hated for bringing something up, hated the fact that he had, had so much pain in his life.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Tyler smiled shaking his head returning the kiss with a little more force.

"You didn't know, don't worry about it"

Rose nodded her head, no she didn't know, but she was sure going to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok thank you so much for sticking by me with this story, means a lot to me, well things are heating up a little, I wonder what's going to happen if Rose keeps digging into Chases past. So on ward with the chapter and I hope you all like it.

**Deliverance **

Pogue walked down the colony steps, his booted feet echoing around the stone structure, fire light reflecting of the walls resulting in an eerie glow. Every one was there, Caleb already sat on his stone seat, face plain as he stared into the fire, Tyler was sat two seats down on the left, while Reid had taken up the space on the wall, his body leaning against the wall, his head turning towards him as he descended further.

"Your late" He stated an annoyed frown stretched across his face, obviously he had been called out of something more important and was none to pleased about it.

"Had to drop Kate of" He answered his own face stony as he stared over at Reid, his foot hit the even surface of the colony house floor and he stared over at his brothers.

He had called them all here and they were all stood or seated around the room, their faces etched with worry, mouths set in a grim line of worry. All of them had said if he trusted Kate enough then he should tell her the secret, that she deserved to know, but what were they going to think when he told them what had happened, would they all sit idly by while their secret was in jeopardy.

He walked over to Caleb's side dropping himself onto the stone seat, his arms resting on his legs as he stared over at Reid, he raised a brow and with a small huff he strode over to his own seat on Caleb's left. The fifth seat a constant reminder of the secrets that had almost torn them about, and the pain that all coursed through their veins every single day.

"Pogue" It was Caleb's strong reassuring voice that spoke first, his dark eyes oddly menacing in the fire light as he stared over at him. Pogue pursed his lips, setting his back in a straight line. He cracked his knuckles on his knee before letting them hang limply there.

"Something happened the other night when the girls went out" He could see the change in the sons instantly, feel their powers tittering on the edge, the flames flickering wildly, forcefully, would this be the reception Kate would get when he told them.

"They didn't say anything" This was from Reid who was sat playing with the black beanie on his head, his blond hair a striking contrast to his pale skin and the fire light that was playing there.

Pogue heaved a sigh running a hand through his hair, grasping the ends slightly, his heart beat was erratic, how could he admit to them that Kate had almost blabbed their secret.

"It was Kate" He sighed looking around at them all, taking in each of their faces they all looked so different, yet at this moment they looked so similar, fear was written in their eyes, pain, worry and confusion. Soon all that anger would be turned onto Kate, some of them would be understanding but he had a feeling that Reid wouldn't be. They had all said that with his constant using it would be he that exposed them to the mobs, but it looked like it would be Pogue whether he meant to or not.

"Why don't you just spit it out, some of us have more interesting things to be doing" Caleb arched a brow, shooting him a reprimanding glance, typical Reid, never one to care, but Pogue knew he would soon enough.

"She almost told Rose the secret" Pogue spoke quickly and softly but he knew they all had heard him. It seemed as if the air had been sucked from the room, their silence more deafening then any yelling they could do. The flames sparked, shooting yellow and orange embers outwards, flames hissing, sparking wildly as they shot to the ceiling. Wind flying through the room, dust and dirt picking up of the floor, their hair whipping around them.

"Pogue what did she say exactly" Caleb questioned, calmly, and with that one sentence the room died down to a dull roar, the wind stopped the flames died down but continued to spark and flicker more then they had been, apparently their powers were still deadly close to the surface.

Pogue looked over at him his brow furrowed, he honestly wasn't sure what Kate had said exactly if she had said anything, all he knew was what Kate had told him and that wasn't a lot.

"I don't know man, she didn't say much, just that she almost told her but managed to stop." Caleb nodded his head so that was good Rose didn't exactly know anything. He let out a sigh running a callus hand over his face, up through his hair.

"That's not exactly true" Everyone up until that second had forgotten that Tyler was sat in the room with them, that it was his girlfriend who they were all talking about, the one girl in the group that didn't know the secret. They all turned to look at him, his face was stony as he stared over at Pogue, his brilliant blue gaze locked onto Pogues worried face.

"Baby boy?" Reid questioned, his head tilted to the side as he gazed over at him, his own blue eyes filled with sorrow and worry, worry for their secret that they had always said would be him to expose.

"I think she mentioned Chase" He spoke the name bitterly, the name all but spat from his lips, it was a shock from them all to hear Tyler speak so bitterly, normally he was the soft spoken one of them all, the one to sit quietly in the corner while the rest of them talked, but nothing shocked them about the youngest son no more, not since Rose had come back into their life.

"You think?" Pogue stated only to receive a pointed look from Tyler, Pogue sat back slightly looking over at him.

"Yea...she er started asking questions about him, said that some girls mentioned we used to be close" Tyler ran a hand over his face, he had hoped it would be the last he heard about it, but he knew Rose if her interest was still peeked she do anything to fill it.

"What did you tell her" Caleb questioned his voice softer then it had been moments ago, they didn't need them all arguing amongst themselves, it had been done nothing could change it now.

"Told her the truth, what else could I do, I left some details out of course but I told her he was a bad guy who took of" The sons nodded their heads each staring into the flames that had completely died down to a beautiful flicker, their flames casting glows over their faces.

"Do you think she'll stop there" Tyler turned to Caleb and with a small tired sigh shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Reid questioned shooting a dirty glare over to Pogue, but it wasn't anything unfamiliar and Pogue didn't have the heart to yell at him.

Caleb ran a hand over his face, they were all looking over at him, their unspoken leader because it had been him to be born first, him to ascend first, only the title wasn't his to hold, it had been Chases. He swallowed to get moisture back into his throat and turned to each and everyone of them in turn, if something went wrong it would be on his head, he turned to Tyler lastly and nodded his head.

"I know what I would do" He stated, after all when he had been in the same situation he had told Sarah the truth, Pogue had told Kate, how could he tell Tyler he wasn't allowed to tell the woman who had bared so much pain with him.

"But this has to be Tyler's choice"

Tyler nodded his head Caleb was giving him permission to allow Rose in on the secret, let her know what they really were, he turned looking over at Pogue, if he told her it would let Kate of the hook, give both her and Sarah another girl they could talk to with, But would she stick with him, stay by his side when she knew the truth.

"So baby boy what are you going to do?" Tyler turned back to Reid and let out a sigh, that was the question wasn't it, what was he going to do?

* * *

Rose sat back in shock, her blue gaze locked on the computer screen, her hand instantly going to her mouth, her gaze flicking back and fourth over the computer screen. She had wanted to leave it, wanted to take Tyler's word for it, but there had just been something in his gaze, something that told her there was much more to the story then he had let on. Now she wished she had just took his word for it, because she was just left with more questions.

She scooted forward on the chair gaze taking in the words, nothing on here backed up what Tyler was saying about Chase being a bad guy, in fact everything led her to believe just the opposite.

There was newspaper after newspaper articles on Chase Collins, the first one dated over a year ago when his adopted parents had died in a car crash, and then his move to Spencer academy, and then his death, not his disappearance, but his death, Tyler had lied to her but why? The further she dug the more questions that arose, both Kate and Pogue had been hospitalized two nights before Chases death, Sarah and Caleb both being present at his death. Quotes from the students saying how much of a great guy he had been ,that he had been lucky to get in with the sons of Ipswich the way he did.

She sighed once more and leant backwards if Chase truly had died why couldn't Tyler have just told her, why lie? Something was wrong she just didn't know what.

"What's got you looking so serious" October lifted her gaze from the computer screen and sighed as it settled on Tyler. He looked tired, drained almost, his eyes wary, her heart ached for him. She held out her hand for him to take and he did so gently, walking around the side to stand behind her, his arms wrapping softly, but tightly around her shoulders, his gaze settling onto the screen, locking onto the smiling picture of Chase.

He let out a tired irritated sigh, couldn't just leave alone could she, not that he had expected her to. He moved his arms from around her and dropped down to his knees at her side, taking her small hands into his larger ones. He looked up into her eyes seeing the confusion and betrayal, he had lied to her and she had caught him on it.

He rolled back onto the heels of his feet dropping her hands and moving his hands up her bare arms ticking her skin, he could feel the goosebumps under his fingers and he would have smiled if this was any other situation, his hands continued their assent until both his hands were gripping the sides of his face, her gaze locked onto hers, questions mirrored behind those baby blues.

"Ty" Her voice was smooth, soft a mere whisper as she looked at him, Tyler shook his head, his pain evident in his eyes as he brought his gaze back to her, it was unwavering, it unnerved.

"I love you, just remember that ok" He could feel her heart beat could see the confusion in her eyes as he continued to look at her, she was worried her brow furrowed. Tyler smiled but it didn't meet his eyes, he lent forward kneeling on his knees, kneeling up so he could capture her lips. He could feel her fingers tangle in his hair, her nails scrapping over his scalp, he sighed contentedly, but moved away from her lips, a sigh escaping her own lips as he lent his head against hers, fingers playing with her cheek, one hand on the back of her head, his own fingers playing with her silky blonde hair.

"Ty your scaring me" Tyler's brow furrowed further, her voice was so tiny, filled with fear he kissed her nose his hand moving away to stroke her hair, his gaze locked tightly with hers.

"Its time you knew the truth"

* * *

ooo so how is Rose going to take it, is she going to understand or will she turn her back on him. Hows Tyler going to react to Kate, how will the rest of the covenant?


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the great reviews I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous ones.

Deliverance

They had arrived back at the Simms manor and the entire journey back Rose's heart had been in her throat, her hands clammy as they rested on Tyler's hand. Thought after thought running through her mind, trying to fit everything together, try and make it make sense, but for the life of her she couldn't, because everything either had him involved in drugs, or some sort of gang, Rose didn't believe either. So really it left nothing, how could the stories she found on the net about Chase Collins and what Tyler had told her fit together, if none of the explanations made sense. They just wasn't Tyler, Tyler would never lay his fingers on drugs she knew that, but then what did she really know, she had been gone for a year, and gangs just seemed so far fetched, Tyler was the quiet reluctant one so they didn't seem likely either, but then she had been gone for a year, a lot changed in that amount of time.

So as Tyler led her up the flight of satires that she knew led to his bedroom, Rose had been expecting anything, her mind had been wide to all possible explications, telling herself over and over again that know matter how bad it was she wouldn't over react. His arm had been around her waist, holding her to him tightly, his fingers rubbing up and down her arms, he had led her over to his bed, gently letting her go, he smiled, his eyes brightening slightly before moving and pulling a chair so he could sit in front of her.

Rose had been expecting everything, everything but that. Rose sat back dumbfounded, her mouth slightly ajar as she gazed at her boyfriend, his eyes wide with worry, misted with pain.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she sat there just staring at him, her blue gaze locked on his eyes, they were watching her carefully, examining her every feature, her every single move, he was waiting for a reaction she thought suddenly and she knew that she could give him one, it was only fair after all.

She licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry her gaze dropped from him for a moment, she had to think, try and make it make sense, she wanted to cry, laugh, throw herself into his arms, her boyfriend, his friends, she shook her head, no it wasn't possible, surly, things like that just didn't exist.

"I know its hard to understand" Rose lifted her gaze landing back on Tyler's face, he was lent forward, had dropped onto the floor at her feet, his hands resting on top of hers, in her lap, thumb rubbing smooth circles into her knuckles.

Rose nodded her head, simply for something to do, she was still stuck for words, her mind spinning franticly, trying to piece everything he had told her, trying to figure out why she had never seen that they were different before.

She titled her head eyes flicking over his face, she could feel tears spring to her eyes, either from sheer joy or confusion she wasn't sure. She laughed, it was a strange sound, one of joy and desperation, she realized she sounded half crazed.

Tylers brow rose and he rolled back onto the souls of his feet, as he gazed at his girlfriend, he had been ready for any reaction, but this hadn't been one of them, did she think he was insane? Was he really going to have to show her to get her to believe him.

He realized a fraction of a second to late that Rose had launched herself from the bed and into his arms, her knees hitting the laminate of his floor loudly, his body falling backwards. He managed to place his arm behind himself, steadying both him and her from falling any further on to the ground. He against didn't understand, he had expected tears, disbelief, he had ready himself for that, but this, he didn't know how to react to this.

"So your not in a gang" She muttered into his neck, her arms held tightly around his body, as he picked up them both up from the floor, her body nestled into his chest, his back against the bed.

Tyler furrowed his brow, gang, what was she talking about? He tangled his hand in her hair, the other one holding her tightly on the back, things were going well, he wasn't letting her go, not now.

"No" He replied a little laugh tinting his own voice. He felt her nod stifling against his neck, could have sworn he felt dampness there, he bit his lip heart beat erratic.

"And your not on drugs" Tyler shook his head "No" He whispered hands moving softly through her hair.

Rose let out a sigh, her breath tickling at his neck, her hands moving from around his neck to rest on the back of his head as she moved away from him, her blue gaze locking onto his blue eyes, she nodded her head, her lips touching his for a fraction of a second, he could feel them tremble against his own and he sighed holding her there.

"O thank god....you had me scared for a second.....I knew I should have just stopped listened to what you told me, but Kate had me interested, and what you were saying didn't make sense, you looked well to pained for something as simple as you said, and then none of that made sense either, and I was trying to connect the dots nothing was making sense"

Tyler listened to her babble, his brow raised, eyes twinkling in amusement, she was nervous he could tell, she only babbled this way when she was, he shook his head, hands leaving the confines of her blonde hair and held the side of her face, pulling ever so slightly so his lips were on hers.

She gasped slightly, eyes wide, she smiled into the kiss before relaxing into him, he could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest, knew that things were far from fine, could see it in her eyes, they were clouded, guarded, but she had yet to run so that was a good thing, they had dealt with far worse, he knew they could get through this as well.

"So your like what" She murmured against his lips, pulling away so she was looking at him, eyes wide with intrigue. Tyler smiled, gaze wondering over her face, memorizing every single last detail, from the cute little dimples to the arch of her brow. He moved his hands, smoothing his hands up and over her hair, down to the nape of her neck.

"Warlock" He replied, voice low, husky. Rose nodded her head, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"And..."She lowered her gaze and Tyler knew the questioned before she asked it, could see it mirrored in her gaze, he had hoped she wouldn't have asked this one so soon, he wanted her to ease into the idea of what he and his brothers were first, he didn't want to scare her with the truth about Chase.

"Chase....what about Chase" Tyler lifted his gaze, lips pursed as he looked at her. He lent forward kissing her brow, nuzzling his head into her neck, he could feel her fingers playing with the skin at the back of his neck, tickling the hair the, sending shivers straight down his spine.

Rose could tell her was avoiding the question, she was slowly piecing things together herself, the things Tyler having told her before starting to make more sense, so Chase had been a bad guy, but what did he do, had he been the reason for Kates sudden illness, for Pogue's accident, surly no body could have done that.

She wanted to just forget it, let sleeping cats lie, but she had to know the truth, had to know what she was getting into, she wanted to know everything, then, only then could she deal with it, only then could she fully and openly understand Tyler and only then could they be the way they had never been before.

"Ty baby I need to know everything" She whispered using her hands to pry him away from her. Her hands holding the sides of his face firmly, her gaze unwavering as she looked at him.

"Everything" He questioned "Are you sure" He questioned, his gaze showing that he was just as afraid as she was, just afraid of the rejection, of having come so far for it to suddenly go all wrong.

Rose nodded her head, it had always been him, from the moment she had been able to talk, they had each others backs, through every tough time, they had survived the lost of their child, they managed that because they had each other, there was no way she was turning her back on him now. So what he had powers, who the hell cared, she wanted the whole story, she knew good never came without the bad, but they would deal with it, together. She was expecting the worse, already knew he was bad, she just wanted him to fully confirm what he did.

"Everything Ty" She whispered back. Tyler nodded his head.

"Its not pretty" And im so afraid of loosing you, he thought. Rose nodded her head, kissing him once, her head lent against his.

"Its ok, because ill still love you"


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you KaylaSimms1990, for your constant support and thank you to those that are reading this story, I hope you keep enjoying this as much as I am.

**Deliverance.**

"How is she taking it" Sarah muttered turning her gaze over at her boyfriend, one brow arched in worry. Caleb rubbed her knee soothingly his own hazel orbs gazing at her, he shrugged one shoulder flicking his gaze up two isles where Rose was sitting.

"Tyler hasn't said" He replied softly as to not attract attention from any one else or the teacher who was already busy staring at him. Sarah nodded her head turning to look over at Rose for a moment, she seemed pretty intent on the teacher in front of them, lecturing them about some historical fact, none of them were really paying attention, except Rose.

"I hope she took it ok, it would be a shame if it was this that tore them apart, there really good together" Caleb nodded his head quickly leaning over to capture her lips with his own, before the teacher turned back round.

"Rose is tough, she'll be fine...they'll be fine" Sarah nodded her head both of them pulling away just as the teacher turned his reproachful gaze back over onto them. They both smiled, dropping their heads to gaze at their work, small smiles tugging the corners of their mouths.

* * *

Kate stared down at Sarah, she was sat a couple rows in front of her, and from her view it was pretty obvious they were having a serious conversation, and she could only guess what they were talking about. She dropped her head to her hands and let out a tired sigh and felt Pogues arm wrap around her shoulders, his hand smoothing up and down her arm. She turned to look at him, giving him a tense smile.

"She's tough, they'll get through this" Pogue whispered softly, Kate nodded her head, she wanted to believe that so much, wanted to be able to say with such certainty, that Rose and Tyler would be ok, but she just couldn't see it, and it would be all her fault.

"They've been through so much, what if this is the thing that finally pushes them over the edge" Pogue smiled softly holding her tight to him, she was worrying over nothing, none of them had any worries that Rose wouldn't except them, expect her.

"Kate baby things are going to be fine, this isn't your fault" Kate turned her head so fast she actually felt it click, she furrowed her brow in a mixture of pain and annoyance, not her fault, how could he say that, she was the one who caused her to start looking and asking questions. If she had been able to keep her mouth shut like Sarah, then she wouldn't have been none the wiser.

"I was the one who mentioned Chase, I was the one who got her curious" Pogue sighed nodding his head, he could understand where she as coming from, knew that people probably blamed her, but know one blamed her more then she blamed herself.

"Baby Tyler would have told Rose sooner or later, you just brought about the sooner" Kate looked at him and sighed, nodding her head slowly. Pogue smiled squeezing her arm lovingly kissing the top of her head, before turning to look at his work.

Kate continued to start at him for a moment longer before turning her gaze on to October, she was sat on the opposite row, one aisle down from her, nestled in between Reid and Tyler, her gaze intently fixed onto the teacher, writing furiously, obviously the notes on the bored.

* * *

Rose's gaze flicked back and fourth across the bored, her pen working double time as she worked furiously to get down the information that she wasn't actually taking in. She had tuned out the teacher a long time ago, her mind wasn't even on the work, she couldn't tell you a single thing about what she was writing, but her mind was working over time. She stopped momentarily her gaze flicking over to Caleb, Tyler had told her everything, she licked her lips, she couldn't imagine Caleb doing what Tyler had told her he had done.

She had taken it well that Tyler and his friends were warlocks, cus it was at the end of the day kinda cool, but then had told her everything, just like she had asked, and now she was regretting it, regretting it all. The warlock thing she could wrap her head around, but the dying if they used to much, warlocks coming back for revenge, being used as bait. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, she couldn't think about this, she just couldn't, it was all to much, it was making her head hurt.

She turned to gaze at Tyler from the corner of her eye and sighed, she loved him with all her heart, everything she had was because of him, everything she felt was because he had allowed her into his life, he had loved her.

She didn't even register that the rest of the class was leaving until she felt Tyler's hand on her shoulder, she turned to face him, smiling softly. She quickly grabbed the rest of her things, stuffing them into her bag.

"I have to get out of here, got some er, work that needs finishing" She turned quickly, all but running down the steps and out of the doorway, before Tyler could say or do anything.

Tyler watched her go his face dropping as his gaze followed her retreating figure, they had barley spoken since he had told her the full truth about his family, about Chase, sure she had stayed with him, he had held her, but he could feel the pull in her body, feel the tension, and no matter what he did, no matter how softly he touched her, how delicately he kissed her, he couldn't erase that tension.

"Give her time man" Tyler turned seeing Reid stood behind him, his hand on his shoulder, face narrowed in concern. It was a rare thing to see from Reid but Tyler knew better then any one, Reid wasn't exactly the same with his friends as he was with everyone else.

"And if she doesn't come round" HE questioned, voice clogged with emotion, the very thought of loosing her now that he had given himself to her fully was heartbreaking, it was tearing him apart from the inside.

"She will" Reid's voice was matter of fact and for a moment he could almost believe him, he shrugged his shoulders and slung his bag over his back and followed Rose's previous path down the steps.

* * *

Rose looked up from the papers scattered in front of her, none of it was making sense, couldn't bring her mind to focus on the task at hand, she sighed running a hand through her blond locks, she quickly jumped from her bed and gathered her things placing them back on the desk, she wasn't going to be able to concentrate not yet.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality and she furrowed her brow, she wasn't expecting any one, not at this hour, she pursed her lips, pulling her hair into a bobble and fastening it there with the tie from around her wrist.

"Reid hi" She said as she pulled open the door, she had no idea why he was stood at her door, normally it was Pogue who came to talk to her, she didn't really have any dealings with Reid.

"Can I come in" He questioned pushing past her, Rose raised her brow turning to watch as he walked into her room, and sat on her bed. She closed the door softly behind him and turned to face him.

"Reid" She questioned, her brow raised. Reid lifted his gaze to look at the woman in front of him, her eyes were clouded with confusion, he could see that plain as day.

"Tyler's a good guy" Rose nodded her head looking him dead in the eye.

"I know Reid" Her voice was soft as she answered him, Reid nodded his head she was so right for Tyler, she made him happy, so he prayed she made the right choice.

"But don't string him along, if you cant deal with this then leave him now" Reid stood, he didn't need to say any more, he walked towards her, stopping momentarily in front of her.

"Just remember we didn't ask for this any more then you did" Rose nodded, she didn't turn when she heard her door open, didn't say good bye, it was all so confusing, she loved Tyler with all her heart, but could she honestly stay with him now she knew the truth, could she really live each day like it could possibly be her last with him, watch him age with every given second. Tyler had told her he didn't use as much as the others, but had told her about the struggle he would go through when he ascended, that he didn't know if he would be able to handle it, could she really do that, be with him through all of that.

She sighed walking towards her phone and searched for his number, she sighed as she hit the send button, putting it to her ear. Hearing his voice took her breath away, it was so full of hope and love.

"Hi Ty, can you come round, I think we need to talk"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to KaylaSimms1990 and witheringSage for reviewing my last chapter, im glad both of you enjoyed it, I hope you both don't hate Rose to much and I really cant guarantee that this chapter wont cement that feeling, but by the end of the chapter hopefully she'll be back in good books.

Deliverance.

Tyler was scared, hell he was terrified, Rose had sounded so final on the phone, and no one ever wanted to hear the words we need to talk, it was always, always a prelude to it isn't going to work, or I cant do this, and Tyler did not want to hear those words come from her mouth. He hoped he was mistaken, hoped that she would just tell him she had thought it through and everything was going to be ok, but in his hearts of hearts he knew it wasn't going to be true, this was the end, he could feel it.

He past Reid at the door who gaze at him with worry in those blue eyes, he just shook his head, head hanging limply in his chest as he past through the door. Reid bit his lip as he watched him go, he really hoped Rose did the right thing, Tyler was his friend and he had meant it when he had said he was a good guy, and he wasn't just being biased, everyone could tell that Tyler was one of those rare guys, Rose would be foolish to get rid of him.

Tyler walked down the steps of the dorms the whole time his mind doing over time, trying to think of all the ways to tell her how much he loved her, he honestly didn't think loosing her was an option this time. After their baby had died and she had gone, he honestly didn't think he could go on, everything had hurt, he hadn't been able to sleep, to eat, everything had been a huge fight, just to get through a day had been a challenge, he didn't want to go back there again, and he knew his family couldn't see him that way either.

He came to a stop outside her dorm room, she was 4 doors down from Kate and Sarah and he hoped they didn't come out while he was stood at the door, his face drawn the way it was, and his heart beating out of his chest. He knew the longer he stood there the more he would get himself wound up, but he didn't want to knock on that door, didn't want to see her face as she told him it was over.

Rose turned from her lap top screen, blue gaze looking at the door, she let out a sigh, this was it, the moment she had been dreading since she had phoned him to come and talk. Could she honestly go through with it? She pushed away from the desk removing her glasses and placed them down next to her lap top. The trip to the door was over before she knew it and her hand was resting on the cool metal of the handle. She let out a shaky breath and with trembling hands pulled open the door.

Tyler held his breath as the door opened and felt it knocked out of him, she looked so beautiful stood in front of him, her hair pulled away from her face, track suit bottoms and a simple black vest top. Her blue eyes were misted with something which he couldn't quite place, they were roaming over his face becoming more clouded in every second and it was in that instant he knew, and he felt him self deflate.

"You said you wanted to talk" His voice was low and husky with pain and he was sure he saw Rose furrow her brow, but he shook his head, he was just imagining things, what did she have to be confused about.

"Yea" She nodded her head stepping backwards, allowing him to enter her room, her bare feet padding softly against the carpet as she walked towards her bed.

Tyler entered behind her his gaze sweeping over the room, his hands in his pocket, his head hanging slightly as he walked over towards the chair and seated himself onto it, his hands hanging limply onto his lap.

"could you just make this quick" Tyler muttered finally lifting his gaze to look over at her, his voice was slightly cold but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was hurting, and he was going to make her hurt just as much.

"Ty what" Tyler shook his head holding up his hand as he pushed himself out of the chair, springing to his feet in an instance, his gaze angry as he looked down at her.

"Just save it Rose we both know why you want to talk, I cant blame you iv seen what the power can do" Rose stared up at him with wide eyes before slowly pushing herself from her bed and walked towards him, her hands outstretched eyes begging.

"Ty" She started but again he cut her of, his eyes pained as he looked down at her, his bigger hands engulfing her small ones as he took them. He licked his lips one hand dropping and cupping her face, he smiled softly, but she could see it was full of pain, his eyes were glistening with tears.

"It hurts so much, iv already lost you once and now its happening all over again" Tyler's hands dropped from the side of her face, his hand leaving hers as he stood in the middle of the room defeated as he looked down at her.

"Ty I was selfish once, I left when I should have stayed, I was to wrapped up in my own pain to realize you were going through exactly the same" Rose took a breath trying to keep the tears at bay and with one look up at Tyler she knew he was trying to do the same. She smiled softly taking his hands into her own and leading him towards the bed, she pushed him down so he was sitting down, before she dropped softly to the padded carpet, her head resting in his knee. She sighed when she felt his hand softly pull through her hair, his fingers kneading through her scalp.

"But I don't want to do that again, I want to be there for you" She whispered, she felt his hands still against her head, his hands winding around to rest on the side of her face, asserting a slight pressure, urging her to sit, she did so and turned to face him.

"Your not breaking up with me" He questioned eyes wide, hope in his voice. Rose shook her head, quickly moving from the floor and into his knee, arms wrapping around his neck, her lips moving down to press onto his softly.

"No" She muttered against his lips, his sighed winding his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling her into a kiss.

"We have got to stop doing this to each other" Rose nodded her head leaning her head against his.

"I'm not going to lie Tyler it crossed my mind a lot, it scares me thinking about loosing you, about the things you've told me" Tyler nodded his head his hands settling on her back and the back of her head, holding her to him, she was breaking his heart all over again.

"Then why aren't you" He questioned, his breath warm against her face, she pulled away from him, her gaze locked with his blue eyes, they were still misted with pain, but also happiness she smiled, lent down, kissing the tip of his nose before pulling back to look at him again.

"Maybe im being selfish again, every time I thought about being away from you it hurt, it hurt to much to even think about, then Reid came round and he made things to much more simpler because I realized something."

Tyler furrowed his brow, slightly shocked that Reid had gone to visit her, half of his mind wondering what he had said the other half trying to figure out why Rose was staying with him.

"And what was that" Rose smiled her hands tangled into his hair her head resting against his, she licked her lips smiling.

"If things get hard your going to need someone to hold you together, you need to know your not alone" Tyler nodded his head smiling, she had pretty much voiced his fears of what would happen when he ascended, that the powers he had controlled for so long would spill over and he would fall apart and wouldn't be able to fix himself.

"Iv seen what it can do to you, to your family, im afraid" Rose nodded her head pushing him back so he was lying on the bed, she lent down so she was looking at him.

"No matter how hard it is, im always going to be at your side, always ok" She whispered, he nodded his head running a hand through her hair.

"What if I get addicted, like Chase"He whispered, diverting his gaze away from hers, he didn't want to look at her in the eye, he didn't want her to see the doubt he felt towards himself, or the fear that he felt every day.

"Tyler you one thing Chase didn't, you have your family, there by your side no matter what ok, and you have me im not going to leave you" Tyler turned back to her nodding his head, he knew she was right, of course she was, but it was still there in the pit of his stomach.

"Promise" He questioned, Rose nodded her head ducking her head to capture of his lips, her hair fringe tickling his face.

"Promise"

* * *

A lot of Rose and Tyler I didn't really want to add any of the other sons because I wanted this chapter to focus on those two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will things continue to be plain sailing from now on? Who knows, there's two ascensions to go yet, will Tyler really struggle as much as he things he will.


	18. Chapter 18

Deliverance

Chapter 18

It had been one week since Rose had accepted Tyler, powers and all, it had been weird at first, there was so many questions, questions which she had been to afraid to ask and Tyler to afraid to answer, but they had done it, gotten past the fear of rejection and managed to actually move on with each other and today was going to be a normal day for the pair of them. Tyler had managed to pick up the courage to ask her out, and even though they were pretty much a couple, they had both agreed this time around they were going to do it right, not to make the mistakes that they had made before.

At the moment both Kate and Sarah were busy around her, Kate doing her hair, which had gone from straight, to curly and back to straight, at the moment Kate was considering whether she should put it into waves, and was lazily drawing the brush through her hair.

"I really don't see why you guys are going to all this trouble" Rose regretted it the second the sentence had left her mouth. Kate's movements still in her hair, and Sarah turned from the wardrobe her gaze incredulous as she looked at her, mouth hanging open ever so slightly, the simple black dress hanging limply in her hands.

"Not go to the trouble"Sarah raised an arch brow "Rose this is Tyler we're talking about. You guys are like perfect for each other"

Rose saw Kate nod her head in agreement in the mirror they were sat in front of, Rose bit her lip and nodded her head. "Yea but its not like me and Tyler haven't..."Kate shook her head and Rose stopped herself from continuing her sentence, she knew she wasn't going to win, Kate and Sarah were going to make her over whether she wanted them to her.

"Sarah's right, you and Tyler agreed to do this the right way, so this is the right way" Rose nodded her head, knitting her hands together in her lap, she would never admit it but she was worried, nervous as hell, heart beating so loudly in her chest she was sure Kate would be able to hear it.

"Not going to win am i"she questioned with a raised brow, her gaze locked on Sarah's. She laughed, blonde hair framing her face.

"Nope now sit back and enjoy" Rose let out a deep breath, she gave them a small tense smile, but continued to sit in the chair.

Kate finally decided on loose waves, they framed her face nicely and added just enough bounce and life to her hair. She teased her fingers through the hair, teasing apart the waves, adding a little bounce. When she had decided that her hair was fine she moved to stand in front of her, now it was time for the make up, simple but elegant, a little blush, colour to the lids, eye-liner to highlight the eyes and a deep colour on the lid.

"So where's Tyler taking you"Sarah questioned with yet another dress in her hand, she couldn't decide on what to choose from, one thing Rose knew, despite her parents disowning her, was good taste in clothing, and she was having a hard time choosing between them.

Rose pursed her lips, and gave a small shrug of her shoulders, Tyler hadn't actually told her where he was taking her, just to dress smart, knowing Tyler it would be somewhere fancy, just like it had been on their first date.

Sarah nodded her head, that wasn't much help, how was she meant to know how to dress her if she had no idea where she was being taken. She turned back to the wardrobe a white dress catching her eye, she reached for it, pulling it from the space.

"This is amazing"She gushed turning to the other two girls in the room. The dress was a boob tube style dress, with black detail around the bust area, and a line down the middle, stopping just under the bust, and horizontal line of black under the bust as well.

"Yea its one of the last dresses me and my mom picked out" Rose lowered her gaze momentarily, it didn't hurt so much now, taking about her parents, it used to, but now, now it didn't bother her so much, she had a new family, one that cared for her despite her lace of credentials and her mistakes.

Sarah smiled "Well Tyler isn't going to no what hit him" Sarah handed over the dress to Rose "Slip into that"Rose nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tyler pulled the hummer to a stop outside of the dorms, he was early, but he just couldn't help it. He had been nervous and short for the past three hours, and the other sons finally had enough and had booted him out of the manor. He didn't think Rose would mind him being early, but he had remembered that Sarah and Kate were helping her get ready and he knew that they would mind.

He had opted for the slightly more casual look, but yet he was still smart, the creamy grey suit jacket he was wearing, a contrast to the white shirt he was wearing underneath, the black tie hanging loose from his neck, enough to look smart, but casual enough for him to actually feel comfortable, and the first few buttons left undone. His hair styled enough to look good, but not to actually look styled, he bit his lip and let out a deep breath, him and Rose were perfect together, why the hell was he so nervous.

He slipped from the hummer and walked up the steps towards the dorms entry, he brushed down his trousers and pulled open the door, heading up the four flights of stairs towards Rose's room. Finally reaching her door he took one last deep breath and let it out, before lifting his hand and knocking on the door.

"He's here, now come out you look amazing" Rose turned at the sound of Kate's voice from her dorm room and let out her own breath. She turned to look in the mirror once more and flattened her hands down her dress, the silver shoes she was wearing making her slightly taller then she already was. Nodding her head she fluffed her hair and pulled open the bathroom door, finding Tyler stood in the middle of the room looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey" Tyler turned to face her, his mouth falling open slightly, she gave a nervous smile as her own gaze trailed up and down his form. He never failed to take her breath away, he looked absolutely amazing.

"You er, you look" Tyler dropped his gaze, _o great its already starting_ he thought as words failed to form.

"She looks amazing" Sarah smiled over at the pair of them, they were so cute it was sickening, she rolled her eyes.

"Yea now you two go, have fun"

Tyler took her hand as both Kate and Sarah ushered them from the room, giggling as the door shut behind them, Rose could all but imagine what they were saying. It was a comfortable silence as Tyler led them down the stairs, the only sound, her heels clicking on the floor.

* * *

"So where are you taking me"She questioned with a raised brow. They had been in the car for nearly half an hour and had past the outskirts of Ipswich ten minuets ago and curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

Tyler took his eyes of the road, his blue orbs locking onto her face he smiled and took her hand onto his, bringing her slender fingers to his mouth. He kissed the knuckles softly and gave her a toothy grin. "You'll see"He whispered.

Rain started, making the back roads they were travelling down even more difficult to see through the headlights. Tyler let her hand go, placing both hands on the wheel, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I hope you like it" Tyler's voice was almost drowned out by the loud thundering of rain on the metal of the roof of the car, the wiper blades working over time. Rose glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she could see the slight frown on his face and she turned, resting her hand on his knee.

"I'll be with you its going to be fine" Tyler shifted his gaze away from the road, blue orbs landing on hers, her gave her a smile, Rose bit her lip, turning her face from his.

"TYLER WATCH OUT!" Tyler turned, eyes wide, as the man in the middle of the road was illuminated by the hummers headlights.

Heart thundering in his chest, he hit the breaks, swearing the wheel as the breaks locked, wheels skidding on the tarmac. The wheel spun away from him, car veering from the road, railing in sight.

"TYLER"Rose's voice was panic filled as the realization of what was about to happen set in.

"Shit" Tyler cursed loudly, trying to call his powers to the surface, he had to get them out, beyond the railings was the river, but his power failed him.

Metal grounded, glass shattered, metal scraped against metal, red sparks, cold dark water seeping through the windows, gushing over them, breaths caught in their throats. Eyes wide with panic, hands fumbling for clasps of seatbelts, doors failing to open.

Hiss of deep intakes of breath as water finally reached their heads, engulfing them into the freezing water, car falling deeper into the abyss, consciousness engulfed moments later.

* * *

The pictures of both Rose's and Tyler's outfits are on my profile page.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much for the reviews to the last chapter, I am so pleased you enjoyed it.

Deliverance

"Yea, that totally sucked" Reid stated from where he was sitting, there was a chorus of agreements from around the Danvers front room, where they were all currently sitting. It was Friday night, which meant movie night.

"Really wasn't one of your finer choices baby" Kate shot her boyfriend a loving look, she was currently curled up into his lap, her head resting against his knees, his hand resting against her side.

"I remember a certain person agreeing with me" He dropped his gaze down to his girlfriend, his brow raised and a grin tugging the corners of his mouth. Kate laughed nodding her head and shifted her weight so that she could instead nestle into his side.

"So what's next" Sarah questioned sliding down onto the floor, and crawling the short distance to the pile of movies the guys had managed to pick out earlier. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, gaze wondering around, looking for anyone's approval.

"How bout that film, er the one with the FBI dudes in" All eyes turned to Reid, brows quirked, Caleb scoffed, Pogue shook his head and both Kate and Sarah shared a look of amusement before shaking their heads and burst into laughter.

"Yea Reid, real helpful man" Reid shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he eyed his friends, all laughing at his expense.

"Well at least I was attempting to help" Sarah pursed her lips while she turned back to the dvd's trying to figure out the film Reid was talking about, because there were quite a lot of films with FBI in or the police.

"Oh..Oh you mean that one where the psycho films people dying on the internet" Kate started, eyes alight, Reid nodded his head, trying to remember what it was called.

"Yea I remember that one, the more people watched the faster they died"Caleb nodded his head dropping down to the floor with his girlfriend, hands skimming over the titles.

"Untraceable" His hand stopped, moving some of the films so that Sarah could grab the film, she pulled open the case sliding the old disk out and the new disk in.

"Light" Reid's eyes flashed black as the eyes dimmed slightly, the glow of the fire keeping them warm, casting an orange glow around the room, the tv screen flashing with colour and noise.

Sarah moved back over to the couch, Caleb not far behind her he rested his hand on the back of the sofa, allowing her to snuggle into his side before he rested his arm around her shoulders, holding her close, a chaste kiss dropped to the top of her head. Kate and Pogue settled back into each other, Reid resting his legs on the table, popcorn bowl propped on his stomach, eyes on the screen as the credits rolled.

"_This is James Reilly. Sixteen months ago, depressed over the recent death of his wife... a hematologist... Reilly staggered out into rush-hour traffic on the Broadway Bridge. Traffic copters were out in force. But only one caught all the action from beginning to end... Channel 12. The regular pilot was out sick that day, so the job went to Herbert Miller. He later told friends he'd gotten lucky. At the right place at the right time. The back of Reilly's skull... landed on the rooftop.........."_

Agent Marsh stopped mid sentence, the screen freezing mid scene, the rest of her speech cut of, as the screen went from frozen to static in seconds.

"What the" Reid sat forward eyes on the screen. Pogue and Caleb shared a look, both girls asleep against them.

"Dunno man" Caleb stated, while Reid let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes flashed black.

"Reid" Caleb warned, ready to pounce on Reid for using instead of getting of the couch to turn on the tv, but nothing was happening, he could feel the power in the room, sparking and then fizzing out.

The fire in the hearth golden red, flames dying down before flicking out, room growing deathly cold. The sons shared wary looks, Pogue gently nudging Kate, Caleb doing the same.

"What's wrong" Sarah questioned, running her hands down her arms, cold pricking at her skin. Kate was stirring, mouth open ready to question the same thing.

The fire rekindled, roaring loudly, outwards and upwards, Kate gave a little squeal, ducking her head into Pogues arms, as he held her to his chest. Sarah cowards backwards, lights flickering, bulbs cracking, glass reigning down around them.

Caleb ducked sideways, using his body to cover hers, arms wrapping around her body, Reid ducked forward, arms covering his hand, glass falling into his beany, cutting his hands.

* * *

It was cold, murky, bubbles floating around him, blond hair floating in his face, hands sloppily fumbling at the door, tired muscles lacking as he tired to push open the door, he stopped trying, turning towards the woman at his side, her eyes were wide, her own hands trying to push open the door, he could see the fear in her eyes and knew for a fact his own were the same, the car sank deeper to the abyss, his eyes flashing black once more, but nothing happened.

His hand grasped hold of hers, squeezing her hand, other hand busy trying to work against the force of the lake against the car. _Guys help_....his movements slowed, hand sliding against the door as he gave into the abyss calling him.

* * *

The man didn't know how long he had been walking, his legs ached, he was wet from the rain, mind confused, nothing made sense, he could feel something spinning inside but the more he tried to summon it the more it felt lost to him.

He couldn't do it any more, his muscles feeling sluggish under his command, he would just rest, just for a moment. His legs finally stopped working, hands resting against his knees as he bent over, breathing heavily. Lights fell on him, blinding him, he stood, rising his hand to protect his eyes.

The next minuet went fast, the car came close enough to him to see the shocked looks on the faces of the people in the car, he stumbled backwards, feet tripping him over as he fell hard onto the floor, the air left him in an ompth. He could hear screams, breaking metal, creaking, splashing, then silence, deathly hollow silence.

He stumbled to his feet, hands cut under the tarmac, he moved, stumbling over to the broken railing, the car was already submerged in the water, he rushed towards it, already pulling of his shoes, when he stopped, gaze glassy as he stared out at the moon reflecting against the rippling water.

There was something familiar, it was tugging at the back of his mind, whispering, floating around him, he shook his head. "Tyler" The name left his mouth in a whisper, breath hot against the night air. He didn't understand where he had heard the name, or why it came to him in that instance.

He shook his head, running forward, a rock in his hand before he even realized he had bent to pick one up. Water lapping at his feet, his jeans sticking to his legs, wadding deeper and deeper, water up to his chest. An intake of breath he dropped beneath the freezing water, pushing himself forward, legs and arms working in synch.

The car came to view and he lifted the rock, his gaze on the few bubbles escaping, was he already to late? Glass shattered, floating harmlessly away from the couple in the car, blonde hair floating around him.

He didn't know what happened next, or how he managed to get back to the surface with the blonde tucked to his side, his mouth was on hers in seconds, blowing the oxygen to her, half swimming half floating to the embankment.

His body collapsed against the dirt, her body collapsing with him, gaze locked on the stars above him. Doors were slamming around him, hurried footsteps, he wanted to move, to see who was coming to the aid, he didn't think there had been any one else around when the car had gone under.

"Your sure this is the place" It was a girl, frightened, that much he could make out.

"Yea this is where the power came from" The man furrowed his brow, power, he tried to move but he was a dead weight under dead weight.

"Tyler, Rose" So that was her name, Rose pretty name for a pretty girl, he mused.

"Tyler come on man answer us" The voices were getting closer, he couldn't tell how many there were.

"Reid the lake"

"Oh my god" The voices stopped, he could hear a sob, heavy breathing, crunching of feet on the gravel and dirt.

He knew what they were all stopped looking at, knew that their gazes was on the lifeless body resting against his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Deliverance

Chapter 19

The body underneath his hands was frigid, lips tinged blue, her blonde hair barely recognizable as blond and was now a murky brown. Limbs limp and lifeless as he moved her body away from the mans chest, pulling her down to the ground, cradling her head fingers tangling though her hair as he gently lowered her down. Blue orbs gazed down at her face, as he tilted back her head, parting her mouth, his warm lips pressed against her cold lips, sending chills down through his spine. He blew in a breath and then another, before clasping his hands together moving down her chest, compressing...one....two....three....four...five.....six.....seven.....eight.....nine....ten.

"He's still in the water" Pogues voice broke him from the task in front of him, his blue orbs left Rose's lifeless body, wondering over to his brothers who were desperately diving into the frigged waters. He wanted to be there with them, diving along with his brothers so he could pull Tyler from the car, he was his best friend, and he knew Tyler would never forgive him if something happened to Rose.

"Ambulance is on their way, how is she"Sarah questioned as she came skidding to his side, Reid turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"Pulse is weak" He stated, teething chattering as he bent back down to her, pushing the much needed oxygen into her lungs, her chest heaving under his breath, before he worked back onto her compressions. If he could just keep her heart going, keep the oxygen pulsing through her veins, she might make it. But then what did that mean for Tyler, he was still down there, under the water, he couldn't bare thinking about it.

"Is she going to be ok" Reid stilled his movements, gaze wondering over to the man who had pulled her out of the water, from the stubble on his chin, to the crazy yet confused glint in his eyes, he shook his head, words forming in the back of his throat but he forced them to stop and turned his attention back to Rose, she was her priority.

"You just shut the hell up" Kate hissed, which shocked Reid, he hadn't expected her to say anything, she had been stood next to Sarah looking down at the man with distaste, he had never seen that look in her eyes, the feral look, and it scared him.

"Kate"This time it was Sarah, her voice quite and soothing, she swapped places with him, taking over the compressions while he continued pushing pressures oxygen through her lungs.

"No"She hissed, whipped around, her dark hair whipping wildly around her face, eyes glinting as she down at them, she shook her head, a sob hitching in the back of her throat.

"He destroyed our life once" She moved away from them, feet slipping as she moved towards him. Her feet gave way under her, and she stumbled to the floor, knees digging into the dirt, white jeans becoming black.

"Your not going to do it again"She yelled, her tiny delicate hands fisted into balls, pounding against his chest. She pounded widely, repeatedly, there was no stop in site, tears rolled down her cheeks, as the man looked back at her, shock, evident in his eyes, he shook his head.

"I....I don't understand" He lifted from the dirt, hands curling around her wrists, stilling her movements.

"No...no ok you don't get to do that"She hissed shaking her head "Don't you dare play the dumb idiot with us Chase" She fought against him, trying to pull her hands away from him, but his grip was to strong, and he easily pulled her to his chest, her back resting against it.

The man, he didn't understand, he had saved that girl. Rose, that was her name, he had brought her from the depths, she was alive because of him and then there people, they came and they hated him, he didn't understand couldn't make sense of the words that this girl in his arms was saying, who was Chase, she said it was him, that he was playing some game, but he wasn't...was he?. He couldn't remember anything, everything was so familiar yet so confusing at the same time, it was wrong, all wrong.

The blare of the ambulance broke through the tension in the air, red and blue lights flashing in the darkness. Kate jabbed her elbow in his chest hard, and the air left him, her body scrambling away from him, nails digging into the dirt as she moved backwards, body landing next to Reid.

"Go direct them down to us"He ordered, voice wavering, she could hear the fear in his voice, she bit her lip, nodding her head as she pushed herself to her feet, stumbling to the edge of the road, wavering her arms.

Rain fell from the heavens, lightening flashing across the sky, Kate, shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes, as cold soaked through her cloths, soaking her to the bone.

"She's over here, she's not breathing, Tyler's still"Her throat hitched, she couldn't finish, because it didn't boad well, her heart was clenched beneath iron clad fists, she didn't have a good feeling, something was going to happen, something more then the appearance of Chase, he had finally succeeded, she thought, finally succeeded in tearing apart their family.

The two people from the ambulance followed her, shoes squelching through the mood, more sirens could be heard, which meant the police were arriving, but it wasn't going to be enough, it was never going to be enough, she could feel it, crawling around her, death was here.

Caleb surfaced first, Pogue following behind him, hair slicked from the lake, both gasping for breath, as rain pelted around them, they finally surfaced with Tyler cradled between them, his body limp, lips slightly parted, and blue, skin waxen.

"There's a pulse...but its slow" Reid turned away from the scene at the lake, the paramedics voice breaking through his thoughts, they had taken over from his movements, both Kate and Sarah were sat at his side. Shivering from the cold.

"Come on that's it, that's a girl" Rose, took a breath, chocking on the water trapped in the back of her throat, with help she rolled to her side, water, spewing from her mouth, as she coughed, her eyes were still closed, body cold and wet, lips still blue, but she was breathing, although not as much as she should be, there was hope.

Caleb and Pogue pulled their burden to the shore, their limbs going limp beneath them, Tyler fell to the embankment, as both Pogue and Caleb struggled to their knees, both moving towards him, hands struggling against the cold, wrapping around his wrist, the paramedics rushing towards them, medical at their side.

Pogue lifted his gaze away from Tyler locked his gaze onto Caleb and shook his head, there was no pulse. No breath. No hope.


	21. Chapter 21

Im so pleased that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, this ones a bit short, its more of a filler chapter, but I thought it was needed, so I hope you enjoy.

Deliverance

Chapter 21

A machine, that was all that was keeping him alive, a god damn machine, it was pushing oxygen through his veins causing his heart to beat. With a flip of the switch, it would stop doing its job, and no one knew if his boy would take over or if he would just go, leave them all alone. They were saying things like brain damage, that was if he woke up, and they didn't think he would, it was always if, never when. It was only the steady beeping of the machine that let them know he was alive, the whoosh of the life support machine holding the covenant together.

The sons hadn't left his side, torn between staying with him, watching for any sign that he was going to breath on his own and open his eyes so they could see his baby blues, and staying with Rose, keeping her safe. When they had arrived at the hospital and the nurses and Doctors had finally allowed them to visit, Chase had followed and refused to leave, he was sat, even now at her side, refusing to leave and it was leaving them all feel uneasy, but he was still a patient, so when they were asked to leave, he was left behind.

"He doesn't remember anything" Sarah stated stepping into the room where the sons were seated, watching over Tyler, they all turned as one to look at her. She gave a sad, tired smile and her gaze flicking over towards his form.

"It could be just a trick" Reid spoke not taking his gaze away from his best friend, his voice betrayed the worry and fear that they were all fearing. Sarah shook her head moving over to Caleb and dropped her hands to his shoulders.

"I don't think so"she whispered "He just seems so lost, confused" She let out a sigh, moving so she could sit in his lap.

"well it doesn't change anything"Kate spoke from her position next to Pogue "He tried to kill you"she stated like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Just because he doesn't remember what he did"

Pogue moved, taking hold of her hand "Kate"He didn't know what to say, so he just didn't, he looked around at his family and finally caught Caleb's gaze. He let out a sigh, his eyes telling it all, Chase was one of them, they could have been in his position if they hadn't had the guidance they had.

"It doesn't change anything"She started again and Caleb shook his head, because all Chase needed was guidance, he just needed a shove in the right direction, needed explanation, coaching and maybe, just maybe.

"It changes everything"

* * *

It was a steady rhythmic beeping that ensured her she was alive, but she didn't feel it. She felt lost, her other half was lying three doors down from her, on deaths door and they wouldn't even allow her out to see him. She felt fine, had alliterated that more then once, but they still wouldn't let her out.

Chase was a constance at her side, they had admitted him as well, worried about his lack of response, and the lack of memories, the police had been in and out, questioning her about what had happened, and questioning him about where he had been for the past couple of months. Rose had been able to tell them what she remembered, but Chase had just stared at them in confusion.

He was now sat on the chair at her bedside, the doctors and nurses had given up on asking him to get back into bed, because the second they left he would just move back to her side again. She didn't know whether to feel relief or fear.

The silence they were sitting in was comfortable though, Rose actually felt better with Chase in the room then when the other sons came to sit with her, it was a weird feeling and she didn't understand it, but it was the truth,

"He'll be ok" Rose lifted her gaze from her hands and turned to him, he was sat staring at her, the chair slightly turned so his bluey green gaze was locked onto her. She wanted to tare away her gaze, turn away from him, but she couldn't, there was something in his gaze, that held her there, captivated her.

"You sound sure" Rose stated softy. Chase flicked his gaze over her face, the corners of his mouth quirking in a soft smile. Transforming his face, he looked more human this way, far from the monster that Kate, Sarah and the others had portrayed him as.

"You two" He stopped unsure of where his next words were coming from. "Its clear you love each other" His words were soft spoken and Rose smiled over at him, she just couldn't see the evil there, just misguided confusion, but not evil.

"Do you remember anything Chase"She questioned, wondering if his amnesia was just a lie, a trick. He lowered his gaze, Rose bit her lip, moving forward, grasping hold of the hand that was resting on her bed.

"No"He finally lifted his gaze and Rose could see fear, he was so lost, trying to fight through the darkness in his mind.

"There are flashes" He stopped and Rose didn't push, presuming he was remembering something she could only imagine from what she was told.

"I did terrible things" Rose, nodded her head, with him looking at her that way, so instant she could do nothing but tell him the truth, she caressed his knuckles with her thumb. Looking him deep in the eye, trying to convey that she at least held nothing against him.

"It wasn't your fault" She stated firmly, because she believed that with the right guidance he would have had the family bonding that the others did.

They sat that way, his hand nestled in her smaller one, it was comfortable, he watched over her as her face smoothed and her eyes drooped and she finally succumbed to sleep and like every night he stood from the chair, leant over her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, ran his hand through her blond locks and allowed his eyes to flash with fire before turning black.

"Sleep peacefully" He whispered against her forehead before moving away. He couldn't make sense of the flashes he kept seeing, there was to many, coming to fast, flashes of light and confusion, he knew it was him, doing things, but he couldn't understand, didn't know why.

He stepped back away from her looking down at her form, he could feel her despair, she looked lost even in sleep there was something missing. He let out a breath and turned towards the door, he shot her one last look a smile gracing his features.

He turned and walked down to Tyler's room.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to every one who has liked this story so far, its going to start winding down now only a couple of more chapters i think.

Itallics are past memories

Deliverence

Chapter 22

"What are you doing here Chase?" Caleb questioned leaning agasint the doorway to Tyler's hospital room. His dark gaze locked onto the back of Chase's head, he raised a brow stepping into the room, blocking the exist for Chase.

Chase turned hand halfway to touching Tyler's hand when he had heard Caleb's voice, he dropped his hand and turned to face the man in the doorway, he was blocked in, no where to leave inless Caleb wanted him to. He stepped away from the bed, dropping his gaze.

"I wanted to see how he was for Rose" Caleb shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, jaw set in stone.

"There's nurses for that" He stated "Or her family, us" He finally stepped into the room, stepping closer to Chase, power simmering on the surface, eyes flashing black as he eyed the man in front of him, wondering how much of what he was saying was the truth, if any. Or if he was simply playing the game, using them all, before finishing the job he had started.

"Yet i havent seen any of you in there" Chase retorted setting his gaze onto Caleb. "Family are ment to stick togehter, right, yet here you are, with your real family" Chase gestured for Tyler, his face pale, machines keeping him alive.

"So you do remember then" Caleb stated, trying not to raise to the bait, but the power was simmering so close to the surface he was afraid it was going to fall over the edge and explode.

Chase shook his head, moving to sit in the chair behind him, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded the man in front of him, he only knew what little Rose had told him, and what his own mind showed him, snippets of the past, a dark stormy night, rain, flames, and surges of power that he now felt deep in his veins.

"No"His voice was unsure, as even then he tried to pull more memories to the surface, trying to fit the pictures with what he had been told, but just as it was surging to the surface, it floated away again.

"Only what Rose was able to tel me" He tilted his head, lowering his gaze "I know i have power, that i did things to your family"

Chase's gaze flicked back over to Tyler, the youngest son he was told, the person Rose loved. Rose, when he thought of her his heart warmed, skin flushed, he had been able to see her life, the pain she had been through when ever his skin touched hers, it had shocked him at first, but then he understood the pull he felt, she was just like him, didnt fit in, alone, issoloated. But then she had been pulled back into life, was loved, he hoped if it could happen to her, then it could happen to him as well.

Caleb looked down at Chase, he could see the conflicting emotions flowing through his face, his eyes darkening, brow furrowing. Caleb let his hands dropped from his chest as he moved over to Chase closeing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Chase" He tried again, unsure himself of what he was asking, was it simply what was he doing here, in this room, or here in Ipswich.

"She'll be lost without him" He stated flicking his gaze back over to Tyler.

"We all would" Caleb's voice caught in his throat and he lowered his gaze.

"ill need your help" Chase, said, as he pushed himself up from the chair, Caleb furrowed his brow, looking over at his brother, then over to Chase, he stepped closer.

"What do you mean" He questioned stepping closer to him dark gaze shooting to Chase.

"To bring him back"

"_So are you ready for the dance to night" Rose questioned looking over at Tyler, who was lounged agasint her bed. He smiled, propping himself up on his elbows and nodded his head, running his hand through his dark mop of his hair._

"_You bet"He smiled gesturing for her to come to him, Rose mock sighed and moved from the mirror, walking over to him, dropping down at his side, kissing him softly._

"_I love you, you know that right" Rose smiled, nuzzling his neck,_

"_I know Ty"She breathed"_

_Rose looked down at the stick in her hand, her heart dropped, and tears sprung to her eyes, she couldnt beleive she had been so stupid, so stupid as to get herself into this postion._

"_Rose" Tyler questioned as the door squeeked open, he stepped into the room, his gaze locking onto Rose, he furrowed his brow._

"_Rose baby, whats wrong"He questioned, stepping into the room quicker, instantly at his side in seconds, wrapping his arms around her._

"_We messed up"She chocked out and Tylers gaze fel to the stick in her hand, Tyler shook his head, he didnt understand, but he held her tighter, smoothing his hands through her hair,_

"_Its ok, we'll be ok"He whispered._

Rose's eyes snapped open with a start, breath comeing out in quick pants, it had been so long since she had thought about those times, where everything had gone so wrong after, the worst time in her life, no, their life.

She never thought anything would top the feeling she felt in those months but lying in the hospital bed, with Tyler down the hall, she didnt feel whole. She sat up, brow furrowed, there were noises outside, voices, footsteps, shouting. _What the hell was going on out there _ she thought to herself as she pushed the blankets of her, bare feet padding on the cold floor.

"Code blue, Code blue"

Rose shook her head, she could see the sons entering, their faces matching hers, she shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, falling freely as she clenched her hands over her heart.

"No, no no"She muttered, voice wavering and breaking, knees weaking as she fell. She never hit the floor as she felt strong arms wrap around her and draw her to his chest.

"I got ya" Chase muttered as he draw her to him, arms tight around her body, hands smoothing through her blond locks.

"Code blue, Code blue"


	23. Chapter 23

Deliverance

One month Later

"_Code blue we have a code blue" Rushing, noise, panic, everything was happening so fast, she couldn't focus on anything around her, it was too much, too fast, nothing was making sense to her, but one thing was. Tyler, it was Tyler's room, he was the code blue._

_Her legs went weak then, she only a second to react before they gave way, tears silently falling down her face, wetting her cheeks salty as they soaked into her lips._

"_Its ok I got ya" Warm arms engulfed her, tight as she tried to fight against them, but they held fast, pressing her against their warm chest._

"_No let me go, I need to see him" She pleaded, pushing against him, but they just held on, rocking her back against him, she could hear the mumble of his voice in her hair, she couldn't hear him, couldn't hear anything, nothing was making sense, she was alone again._

_The noise stopped then, seemingly as sudden as it started, quite descended on them all, and she didn't want to turn away from the chest she was buried in, didn't want to look to the others, and didn't want to see what she already knew._

_Tyler was gone._

* * *

"_Are you ready for this?" Rose turned her gaze to the man standing in her door frame, was she ready, no, she would never be ready, not for what was coming. As if sensing her thoughts he stepped into her room, the door closing behind her softly, he stopped in front of her, dropping down to his knees, engulfing her tiny shaking hands into his larger ones. One hand coming to tuck a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear._

"_I'm going to be here every step of the way, ok" His voice was soft, soothing, she slowly nodded, she did know, he hadn't left her side. Not since the hospital and she knew he would, not until she asked him to._

"_Thank you Chase"_

_Rain was splatting around her, she could hear it on the floor, could hear it patting onto her face, she could hear all of that, but couldn't hear what Reid was saying at the front, his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words he was saying, there was just couldn't make any sense of it. _

_An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close the rain stopping, an umbrella now covering her. It all became clear then, the words Reid was speaking, the pain in his eyes, tears shinning there, some leaking out, Caleb and Pogue flanking his sides, she couldn't look at them, warmth seeped down her cheeks as she turned away, burrowing her head into him._

_Her world was gone._

* * *

Rose shot up from the bed, covers tangled around her limbs, sweat had mattered her forehead and her breath was coming out in nothing more than quick bursts. She reached for her chest, pawing at her heart as she instinctively reached for the space at her side, expecting to feel the warm body there, but knowing she wouldn't.

She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths as she fell against the pillows, eyes drifting closed as she rolled into a ball and curled into her side, pulling the pillow closer to her.

The door clicked open and she turned, eyes flicking open as she regarded the man leaning against the door. He had stood by her for so long, held her when she had been weak.

She smiled and gestured him into the room, pulling back the covers so he could enter. The bed tipped under his weight as she inhaled his scent, she smiled and curled into his side, head resting against his chest as he pulled her close.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Caleb turned his gaze onto Pogue and shook his head, he honestly didn't know what any of them would do now, where did it leave the covenant, where did it leave them? Tyler had died, gone, but with his death that had gained another, Chase, everything he had done had shocked them, he had stuck by Rose's side, but more importantly had stuck by theirs.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before" He stated, running a hand through his hair, turning his gaze onto all of his family, two spaces empty, Chase and Tyler's spaces.

"We just go with the flow" Reid stated, fingers tapping against his mouth "It's the only thing that we can do"

Caleb nodded his head in agreement, Reid was right; none of them, nor their fore fathers had ever dealt with something like this before. They were all just going to have to go with it, and if the covenant died with them, then it died with them, or it would always be one member down.

"What now?" Caleb looked over at Pogue and smiled.

"Now we go home, and remember how lucky we are, tomorrow, we'll catch up with Rose and..."

The rest of the sentence was cut off by the ringing of his phone, he furrowed his brow looking down at the caller I'd he smiled seeing that it was Sarah, nodding at his brothers letting them know they could leave he answered the phone.

* * *

The sun broke through the cracks in the curtains, shinning down on her face, eyes squinting under the glare, she mumbled softly not wanting to wake the man at her side, she smiled as she took in his sleeping form, moved slightly so she could drop a kiss to his head before sliding out of the bed.

She didn't know how she had become so lucky, but the second she had come into her life she knew it was changed forever, that everything she had been through up until that moment had led to this moment right here.

Her soft feet padded against the plush carpet as she made her way to the bathroom, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room, the cold ties shocking her for a moment.

She spent the next half an hour in the bathroom, getting herself ready for the day ahead, they were meant to be meeting the others later at the coffee shop, and she really needed to get ready, but she didn't want to turn the taps on, didn't want to wake the man sleeping in the bed behind her.

With a sigh she twisted the tap, he would only moan at her if she didn't wake him soon, he hated being late, she stepped into the shower, warm water hammering on her back, soothing her tired muscles.

She didn't know how long she had stayed under the hot spray, just letting it wash away the dream that had awoken her the night before, it was a memory she never wanted to remember, but one she would never forget, it would always haunt her, varying in different degrees, from being surrounded by Chase's arms to being alone, all alone, with no one there to comfort her.

"You going to finish day dreaming so I can get ready "Rose smiled at the voice, it was right outside the door, she rolled her eyes and turned off the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapped it around herself, water dripping down her body and onto the floor as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Inpatient much" He smiled at her, both of his large hands taking hold of her face, drawing him closer to him, lips seeking out hers, she gave into the kiss, wet body being pulled against his, but she knew he didn't mind.

"I love you "He whispered against her mouth, she smiled and pulled away slightly.

"Love you to Tyler" He smiled, and let her go, body brushing past hers as he stepped into the bathroom.

"You know Caleb never did tell me what he and Chase did"

Rose turned away from the vanity mirror, as she finished brushing her hair, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders she had been so afraid that she had lost him, Chase had whispered to her, telling her it was going to be ok, and ten minutes later, when the beeping had stopped and everyone had stopped rushing around it was, Tyler had opened his eyes, the doctors had called it a miracle but they knew different.

"I dunno, I never asked" She looked over at him.

"All that matters is I have you back" Tyler smiled, engulfing her from behind, staring at her through the mirror.

"I'm never going any where again I promise" Rose smiled, nodding her head as she kissed one of the arms that were wrapped softly around her shoulders.

"Good"

* * *

Hopefully by the end of the chapter everything makes sense, if not just let me know and ill explain it, it will get explained a little more in the next chapter as well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm thinking one more chapter maybe two to go.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok hopefully this chapter will clear up some confusion from the last chapter. Yes Tyler dying was a dream, but at the same time it wasn't a dream, all shall be explained as will the conversation between Reid, Caleb and Pogue.

Deliverance.

Chapter 24

"You know I think it's time you stop hiding from them "Chase turned his gaze away from the lake in front of him and turned towards the blonde haired woman who was regarding him, her arms crossed across her chest. He smiled, nodding his head and gestured for her to join him on the bench, she did so after a second, tucking the phone into her pocket as she did.

"I don't think they're ready to accept me into their family" He stated flicking his blue gaze over to her, before turning to look at the still lake, ducks gliding over the surface. Rose bit her lip, following his gaze and let out a tiny sigh, she knew where he was coming from; she understood the need to feel accepted yet understanding that you may never be accepted into the place you belong.

"You understand your wrongs Chase, gone about making them right" He turned to her then, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He lowered his gaze, not being able to look at her, it had been her the only person who had not been around when he had caused all the mistakes in his life, it was her who was drawing him out, bringing out the good that he had for so long tried to hide.

"But it's never going to be enough" His voice was low, and Rose had to lean into him so she could hear, and then she understood, he was afraid, afraid that no matter what he did he was never going to be accepted, that his family, his real family were never going to accept him and that he would be alone in the world.

"You did wrong Chase, but you're trying to right those wrongs "She touched his leg and urged him to look at her, her blue eyes unwavering as she took in his appetence.

"There're expecting you at the coffee house" She smiled "There willing to forget the past Chase "She bit her lip "Your family despite the mistakes you've made"

Chase let out his own sigh turned away from her, looking out once more at the lake, he nodded his head, his memory was still shady, but he was piecing it together slowly, and with the help of Rose he was getting a picture of a not so nice person, the things he had done, they were horrible, beyond redemention, but yet they were willing to accept him, to forgive past mistakes.

"I'm here for you, every step of the way" He turned to her then, and nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"Let's go face the firing range" She giggled nodding her head as they both stood as one and headed towards Tyler's car.

* * *

"Dude you were dead for like ten minutes and he's already messaling his way in on your bird" Reid managed to say between a mouthful l of chips. Tyler turned his gaze onto his friend and shook his head in amusement; trust Reid of all people to think that's what Chase was doing.

"Well if that's all he does, then we're good" Kate spoke from her position at the side of Pogue; all eyes turned onto her and nodded their head in agreement.

"I don't think that's what Chase is doing" Caleb said softly as he turned his gaze onto the youngest son, giving him a small smile. "He cares for her yes, but I think it's because she isn't judging him, he wants her to be happy "He licked his lips and let out a breath "that's why he helped you "He stated still looking at Tyler.

"What did he do "He questioned with a raised brow the bell above the coffee shop door twinkling, signalling the arrival of more customers, he lifted his gaze and smiled brightly as both Chase and Rose entered the coffee shop, her cheeks tinged red from the cold outside.

"To be honest I dunno man" Caleb shrugged his shoulders nodding his head over at Chase and Rose as they both silently sat down at the table, Rose next to Tyler, Chase sitting on the edge, looking around them, uncertainty in his eyes.

"How bout you get Chase to explain it to you" Caleb turned his gaze onto Chase, catching his eye when the elder lifted his gaze, he nodded his head, and gave him a smile, telling him in short he was going to give him a go, but he was watching him.

* * *

"So you zapped him with power" Pogue questioned softly, sitting forward on the chair so that no one else in the coffee house would hair. Chase turned his gaze onto Pogue and nodded his head.

"Yea, it was his power that needed to bring him back, so with Caleb's powers combined with mine, it did what the staff couldn't"

Rose squeezed Tyler's hand, sharing a brief glance with him, listening to this, knowing that if it hadn't worked then she would have lost him, she let out a breath, it was something she couldn't bare thinking about. Tyler smiled, cupping the side of her face as he stared at her, before leaning towards her to give her a small kiss.

"Its ok"He whispered, "I'm here" Rose smiled, nodding her head and turned back to the others, who were all sat pretending they hadn't been watching the tender act. Reid winked over at his friend, clapping him on the back.

"Which begs the question, I was dead for ten minutes, is that going to affect my line" Tyler questioned with a raised brow, turning his gaze over to Caleb, looking for him for the answers.

Caleb turned to Reid and Pogue, since their conversation yesterday on the same subject, they had all be researching, be it the book of shadows or old journals from families past, and he wanted to know if any of them had find anything on the subject, because he himself hadn't. With a small shake of their heads Pogue and Reid let him know that they hadn't come up with anything either. Caleb let out a sigh; he really wanted to know if Tyler's death no matter how short it had been would affect the Simms line.

He turned to Tyler and shook his head "We've been looking man, but there just isn't anything out there, something like this, it hasn't happened before"

Tyler nodded his head looking around at his family, he always thought it would be the miscarriage that ended the Simms line, when Rose had left he hadn't seen himself with anyone else, but with her back in his life, he always knew children were their future, but now, would his power carry onto his children lives, or would his curse and burden die with him.

"So we wait" Sarah stated sitting forward, the others nodded their head and let out a sigh, none of them were happy with the fact they were out in the dark, that they didn't know what would happen.

"Now there's the subject of me" Chase spoke having been quite up until that moment. Caleb nodded his head looking over at the person who should have been leading the Covenant, he smiled.

"He's right; I think it's time we talked"

_Ok so Tyler did die, but it was only for ten minutes when the staff managed to bring him back, but now the question is, was his death enough to severe the Simms line from the coveanent?_


	25. Chapter 25

This is I think going to be the last chapter in this story, so its hopefully going to tie everything up. Thank you for your continued support in this story, it means a lot to me that you have all continued to enjoy this story. I'm hoping to get up a previously written story, but I'm hoping for a beta reader, so if your interested in that, please let me know.

Deliverance

Her hair was snaking around her neck, tendrils of hair tickling her nose, she lifted a hand, huffing out a breath as she brushed away her hair, only for the wind to pick it back up. She dropped her hand and stepped towards the man in front of her, he was as usual staring out at the lake in front of him. It had become a common occurrence for them, they would come here, talk and then go back pretending as if nothing had ever happened. She touched his back softly, the only acknowledgment that he gave her was the smallest movement of his head.

It was the middle of December, months since the accident, since the covenant had cast their judgment. She shook her head thinking back, it had shocked them all, but when it came down to it, they all knew the right choice had been made, the biggest shock of all though, hadn't come from covenants choice, but from Chase's.

He finally turned to her, his blue eyes locked onto her, corners of his mouth curving into the ghost of a smile. She saw no trace of the monster that he had been described to her so long ago, but instead he was now carefree, there was a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before, it warmed her soul to see him so, so free.

"They still do not accept me" Rose tilted her head as she regarded the man in front of her, he was so quick to prove himself to his brothers, the only family he still had left. She shook her head, cold fingers reaching up to caress his face.

"Maybe its not them you have to prove yourself to Chase" She tilted her head, her own blue gaze locked on his. "Perhaps its yourself you need to learn to trust again"

He regarded her for a moment, before his warmer hand covered her own, his cheek resting in her hand, eyes drifting closed for the briefest moment. He nodded his head, drifts of snow, falling into his dark hair. They both stopped, transfixed on each other, as the world around them quickly became covered in snow.

"Maybe your right" He muttered, voice low enough it left her straining to hear him. "But what if I fail again" She shook her head, stepping closer to him.

"Chase, when you first came back, your actions could have resulted on the fact you didn't remember anything. That you saved Tyler because you wanted to make me happy" She gave him a soft, tired smile. She remembered those moments, when he had first looked at her, she had seen herself behind those eyes. Two lost souls, suffered a pain and abandonment, finding themselves in each other, they understood each other like no one else.

"But now, you remember everything, the things you have done, before and after you came to Ipswich. Yet you went to the sons, and you asked them to bind your powers" She shook her head "Caleb was willing to give you a second chance, yet you made that choice, it was on your head"

Chase nodded his head, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed, eyes misting with tears he refused to let fall. He heaved in a painful breath, forcing his gaze away from her, he did not want to let her see the weakness in his eyes, but her small fingers were stronger then they looked, they would not let him turn away.

"Its time to stop running Chase" She whispered "Time to take your rightful place" Chase bit the inside of his lip, locking his gaze onto hers, it took a moment, and she could see in his eyes, every fibre of his being wanted to flee, but she would not let him, she would fight him to the end. He finally nodded his head.

"I'm not ready" he uttered, Rose shook her head, she would not believe it, but understood the feelings he was having, he was so afraid of loosing what family he had left, afraid he would mess it all up and he would be alone, just like she herself was.

"Yes you are" Chase regarded her again, she sounded so sure, yet he to could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and saw right through her strong façade. She to was just afraid as he was. He took hold of the hand resting against his cheek and pulled it down towards his chest.

"Go to Tyler" He whispered looking directly into his eyes. "Stop pushing him away" Rose shook her head, pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm not" Chase scoffed shaking his head.

"Bull shit Rose" His tone caught her of guard and she shot him a pointed look, his gaze softened slightly.

"Since the accident you've spent every free second helping me" He stated "Now let me help you, iv seen the way he looks at you, your safe with him" He smiled. "He's not going to leave you alone"

Rose turned away from him, looking out at the frozen lake, snows flakes drifting down, one landed on the tip of her nose and she brushed her hand over her face. Inhaled a shaky breath, she kept the tears at bay, and nodded her head.

"Your right" She smiled nodding her head, turned back to him. This was the way it always ended, she would walk back to the car, Chase would turn his back, once again facing out to the water, she would get in, start the car and with one final look at him and drive away.

* * *

Reid jogged down the steps, box in hand, it was almost the end of school for Christmas and he was determined to get all his shit cleared out now, rather then later, that way he would have the whole Christmas break to spend with his friends and at home. Pushing open the door with his foot he all but ran into the blonde coming in from outside, a snow drift following her, cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Where's the fire?" He questioned with a raised brow, holding open the door for her.

Rose turned, seeing Reid stood in front of her, his blonde hair poking out from underneath the black beanie he was wearing, she shook her head, snow falling from her hair and shoulders.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question" Reid laughed, hefting the box further into his arms, as Rose quickly past him, his gaze followed her, he knew where she had been and forced himself not to say anything. He could see her's and Tyler's relationship falling apart in front of him, but by the looks of things it wasn't just Tyler affected.

"Tyler's upstairs in the dorm" Rose smiled, nodding her head.

"Thanks Reid, you need any help" She questioned with a quirked brow at the box in his arms.

Reid laughed and with a shake of his head pulled open the door once more, he looked out at the falling snow and then back to the woman at his side, he bit the inside of his lip, but shook his head, he wasn't going to say anything, he was going to let them sort it out.

"Na, I'm good, you and Tyler don't do anything I wouldn't" Rose scoffed shaking her head.

"Well that leaves us lots of options" She poked her tongue out at Reid before ducking out of his way, jogging up the stairs, she could hear him chuckling behind her, she slowed to a walk, nerves beating in her chest. Before she knew it she was in front of Tyler's dorm room, she could hear the movement from behind his door, obviously he to was already clearing out his dorm room.

She hadn't realized her hand was shaking until she lifted it so she could knock on the door, but all she hit was air as the door was pulled open from the other side.

"Hey Rose" Rose's gaze landed on Pogue, Caleb and Sarah, she smiled, stepping backwards so they could exit the room, they were all wearing happy smiles on their faces, it was intoxicating and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey'a guys" Stepping out of the room Sarah pulled her into a hug, it had been to long since the pair of them had hung out and she realized just how much she had isolated herself from her friends.

"Nicky's tonight" Pogue questioned with a raised brow. She turned towards him and nodded her head, gaze landing on Tyler who had stopped doing what ever it was he had been doing.

"Yea" Caleb smiled, taking Sarah's hand.

"Catch you later guys"

Tyler turned away from the boxes in front of him, to Rose who was stepping into the room, he bit the inside of his lip, gaze wondering over her form as she used her hip to push the door closed. He didn't know what to say or what to do, instead rubbing the back of his head as he dropped his gaze.

"Im sorry" Her voice was soft and unsure. Tyler lifted his gaze and really took her in, she truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, and she was all his, he was in front of her within two strides, pulling her towards him, arms encircling her waist holding her close to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He muttered, breath warm on her neck, she sighed, wrapping her own arms around him, holding him tight to her body, afraid to let go.

"I get it you know, but I'm here, I'm not going no where" She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Your promise" Tyler bit his lip and moved one arm so he could caress her face, her draw the pad of his thumb over his cheek before leaning down, his lips capturing hers in a tentative kiss.

"Promise"


End file.
